Diversion At The Louvre
by silksenseoverload
Summary: Since the day the tablet was created, magical folk knew there would be a flaw to the original plan. When the tablet brings 4 places alive at once, will our favourite historical heros be there to save the day? Or will they be divided? Can they survive the eclipse that may just destroy the tablet once and for all? Or will they find a way to save it once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? Anyways, here's the first chapter of the sequel of Untold Past. So if you haven't read that, you might want to just incase stuff here confuses you. If you've read this chapter already (since I posted this on Untold Past chapter 31), feel free to skip this and move onto the second one - or you can read it again and allow it to refresh your memory, your choice. **

**Without further ado...here's the first chapter to DIVERSION AT THE LOUVRE.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, BLAISE, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

"So...hopefully you won't fail your exam on Egyptology" said Elaine coming out the bathroom, "yeah, though I doubt it" I said, I picked out my favorite clothing that I bought just last week. Ahkmenrah wrote to me about how comfy his "cloak" was, he still doesn't admit his gold cape was a cape. Even after watching superman with everyone else on film night back in New York.

He wrote to me about what fabric it was and how I just had to buy it, who knew pharaohs had such high demands on fashion?

I guess I can't blame him

After all it was really me in my past life who had taught him all about women's fashion...I don't regret it since I can't remember exactly what happened...just a brief one minute or slightly longer memory...

_"Women like soft, fluffy rich fabric! Not just any simple fabric you can buy in the markets!" Menivia said. It was a week after Ahkmenrah's coronation, he and his long lost friend were talking about what Queen to be, Lapia should wear on her wedding. But, of course, Lapia did not know that Menivia was part of helping them with the wedding._

_"Well, what exactly do I have to do to make a woman feel happy?" Whined Ahkmenrah, "I've tried many things! At the end it still doesn't impress them!" _

_"Everything...?" Asked Menivia with an eyebrow raised, "reeeeaaaaally?" She asked once more._

_"What are you thinking Mev?" _

_"Everything? Even-" _

_"NO MENIVIA NO! IM NOT! I DIDN'T! SHE HASN'T BEEN INTO MY ROOM AFTER EVERYONE'S ASLEEP!" He cried, luckily no one was arou__nd. _

_His response only made Menivia laugh like a hyena. "I'm only joking, Ahk! I know you haven't done it yet!" The witch said slapping her friend playfully, "at least not with her" she whispered. Ahkmenrah's eyes widened, the witch only smirked at his response. _

_Ahk smiled sweetly, "I will kill you, Menivia" _

_"oh, you'll be the death of me, love" replied the witch sticking her tongue out at the young and quite under-aged pharaoh._

"MEG!" I snapped out of my memory. Elaine had a confused look on her face, "you know...ever since you went to New York last year...you've been...quite...off" said Elaine. "How so?" I asked, "well...ever since you went you've been wearing a lot of gold colored stuff" she started, raised an eyebrow, "you've dyed your hair and become an Egyptology geek!" "It's only because..." I was finding the correct excuse or lie to tell Elaine. She cannot, in a million years know about the museum. Mainly because I swore to keep it a secret...I swore to Ahk I would never tell...

But what could I say? My hair slowly turned gold because I was a witch in my past life, and since something triggered my memory, I'm slowly becoming a witch in this life as well? I have also become an Egyptology geek because I lived there in my past life, became best friends with a pharaoh? Perhaps fallen for him too?

"I...after I studied about eygpt I really fell in love with its history!"

And it's pharaohs! Oh god, shut up, Meg!

Elaine's response was a raised eyebrow, "really? That's the best lie you can give me?"

"I'm not lying"

"yes you are"

"no I'm not"

"I can see it in your eyes" she said, I narrowed my eyes as her frown became an innocent smile.

"Let's go before Cambridge runs out of breakfast" I suggested, Elaine nodded and we headed down to the cafeteria.

On the way down, we bumped into my history professor - Professor. Burgmann, "Miss. Varrowe, Miss. Casteren" he said, "morning professor" said Elaine and I almost synchronized, "Miss. Varrowe, I am truly impressed with your essay on the Tablet of Ahkmenrah" said Professor Burgmann with a smile, "thank you, professor" I said smiling, "why so suddenly this...such improvement?"

Maybe because I fell for a certain pharaoh?

"I took a trip to the Museum of natural history" I started, "since the tablet along with the pharaoh himself was on display there"

"uh-huh, and?"

"And...there I fell in love with the history of Egypt!"

Oh...bringing this up breaks my heart...Even though Ahk was in the British museum (along with Lancelot) it still broke my heart since I couldn't see him...

I've only visited him once, during the day, when he was trapped in his sarcophagus... And very much dead...I talked to him through my mind. I've been practicing the skill with Elaine, she didn't know why she knew what I thought about certain things, but she never bothered to get to the bottom of things anyway.

"Well...I'm glad that you did" said professor Burgmann, "see the both of you in a bit, dont be late for class Castern" he said with a serious tone, "I won't be" said Elaine.

* * *

"For your finals, you will be required to know the life of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah" started Professor Burgmann, "Miss. Varrowe!" My head shot up, "yes?" I squeaked, "tell me something about Ahkmenrah"

"What about him?" I questioned, "absolutely anything" said Professor Burgmann sitting down.

"There's quite a lot I know about Ahkmenrah, professor..."

"Anything"

"Well," I started, "Pharaoh Ahkmenrah is the second son of his father,Pharaoh Merenkahre" Professor Burgmann nodded and gestured for me to continue, "his brother, Kamunrah was the first born, who should have inherited the throne, but their parents chose Ahkmenrah to inherit the throne because they could see the dark and cruel personality of Kamunrah's" professor Burgmann nodded, "very well done, Miss Varrowe! That may be your first "A" in your history grade!" I smiled, by fingers playing with my bracelet.

_"Never forget me" Ahk whispered into Menivia's ear, "how can I?"_

I snapped back to reality...it had been months since my last visit...therefore I should visit him today. The only problem is how to get pass the night guard...whoever he or she is.

"Any plans tonight?" Asked Elaine laying on her bed with her phone in her hands and her shoes on, "I'm going to...well...walk around the city" I lied, lie #5083. "Walk around the city?" Repeated Elaine, "what for? I'd rather you come to the party with me" she said pouting.

"Party?"

"Yeah, Matthew's holding one tonight" explained Elaine. I nodded, "have fun then" I said grabbing my backpack.

I rushed down the stairs, 5:59pm.

Crap.

In one minute, the British museum is going to come alive...

In one minute...I can see him alive again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo, here's the second chapter to the sequel of Untold Past...enjoy... :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, Uptown Funk AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

**LARRY's POV**

It had been 4 months since Ahk and Lancelot came back. I really needed to thank Ahk for casting a spell on the museum of natural history. Every Saturday - and only on Saturdays, the museum would come alive...

He couldn't bear to see his friends still and frozen while he was walking around, and pretty much alive.

"Nicky, I'm home!" I cried as I shut the door behind me, Nick was sitting on couch with his book on his face.

I find him in that position often. It tells me that he's really working hard...and not just partying every night.

Or perhaps he only studies when he comes to live with me.

I took the book off his head, and placed it on the table. They grow up so fast...it seemed like it was only yesterday when I found out the secret to the museum, and Nicky was only 10...

In a blink of an eye those adventures were gone...

**MEG's POV**

I was in front of the gate, the person in the shack was gone. The shack Tilly used to always sleep in, phone me in, phone her ex-boyfriend in, sing in - and who knows what else, still remained the same.

Though it was wrong for me to use magic...I did anyway. I unlocked the gate and slipped in, then I ran towards the Staff entry door.

**AHKMENRAH's POV**

"Father, Mother" I said as I embraced my parents, "are you going to go down to the party again?" Asked Father, "oh! Just let him!" Said my mother, "you've taught him everything he needs to know about being a pharaoh, let him have some fun!"

Father sighed, and gestured me to go down.

"Pharaoh!" Cried a voice, Lancelot flipped his hair as he removed his helmet(?).

"Lancelot" I greeted, "so...are you going to play that pop song that the mini Romans requested?" He asked, "oh! Certainly!" I said, "when did they suggest it?" I whispered.

I had forgotten when they've told me that...

"Just last week" said Lancelot shrugging, we were then greeted by Trixie - who was energetic as ever.

Though I tried to remain happy, I felt like a part of me was missing...

Meg...she wasn't here to experience the joy. She was at Cambridge, studying, working her head off...and here I am - partying, acting like I was happy, though I miss her with all my heart...

I went over to the computer, and played the song the miniatures here at the British museum suggested - Uptown Funk

Once I played the music, the museum turned into a disco, everyone was dancing, and the Night Guards here have bought us a disco ball.

It was then when I realized...my bracelet started to glow...

Meg must be nearby...

**MEG's POV**

There was music...and people cheering...

They were awake. There was music...

_**This hit** _

**_That ice cold _**

**_Michelle Pfeiffer_**

**_That white gold_**

Wait...

**_This one, for them hood girls_**

**_Them good girls_**

**_Straight masterpieces_**

Uptown Funk?

**_Stylin', while in_**

**_Livin' it up in the city_**

Right?

**_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_**

**_Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_**

In Britain?

**_I'm too hot (hot damn)_**

Where's the back door?

**_Called a police and a fireman_**

**_I'm too hot (hot damn)_**

Nevermind

_**Make**** a dragon wanna retire man**_

**_I'm too hot (hot damn)_**

I'll use the staff door

**_Say my name you know who I am_**

**_I'm too hot (hot damn)_**

I don't have a card...

**_Am I bad 'bout that money_**

**_Break it down_**

I snapped my fingers.

**_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo!)_**

I was invisible

**_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo!)_**

I looked at my backpack, luckily it was invisible with me

**_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo!)_**

I examined the door

**_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_**

I took a deep breath, and wind started to surround me

**_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_**

My bracelet started glowing

**_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_**

Not now!

**_Saturday night and we in the spot_**

**_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_**

_BANG_

I let the wind knock the door down...Whoops...

**_Don't believe me just watch_**

I lifted the door up

**_Don't believe me just watch_**

Put it back to it's rightful place

**_Don't believe me just watch_**

Waved my hand and fixed the door. I'm such a nice person.

**_Don't believe me just watch_**

I released a sigh of relief

**_Don't believe me just watch_**

I ran along the corridor there

**_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_**

I Followed the noise

**_Stop_**

I came across another door

**_Wait a minute_**

Bloody hell

**_Fill my cup put some liquor in it_**

I sent sparks flying out the staff card swipe machine

**_Take a sip, sign a check_**

There's no way to fix that...

**_Julio! Get the stretch!_**

I kept walking, trying to ignore the fact that I've broken another thing

**_Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi_**

If you're a miniature, you could just walk on a map to get from place to place

**_If we show up, we gon' show out_**

Where am I?

**_Smoother than a fresh jar of skippy_**

Hieroglyphics

**_I'm too hot (hot damn)_**

This must be-

**_Called a police and a firema_n**

The Egyptology department

**_I'm too hot (hot damn) _**

Right...this so going to be scary

**_Make a dragon wanna retire man_**

Hah, Lancelot'll slay it

**_I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)_**

Oh damn...an Anubis...

**_Bitch, say my name you know who I am_**

Not a very good song choice to play at a museum

**_I'm too hot (hot damn)_**

Oh. My. Ra

**_Am I bad 'bout that money_**

BIRD HEADED STATUES TRYING TO KILL ME

**_Break it down_**

I screamed.

* * *

**AHKMENRAH's POV**

A screamed echoed around the museum. It wasn't an ordinary scream...it was a scream of fright...

I raced up to the Egyptology department first - what if mother and father were in danger?

"Stay down!" Said a female voice. This voice...her voice...

"I command you to stay down"

The lights flickered...Meg.

"Stand down!" I commanded, the Anubis that guarded mother and the Anubis that guarded father bowed. Behind them was a girl with gold, wavy hair.

Meg.

"Meg..." I said, though it was more like a whisper. She looked up, her lost expression was replaced by a joyful one.

She rushed towards me, crashing her lips on mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I put my arms around her hips.

She broke off and hugged me nearly to death again.

"I missed you so much" she said, "me too" I said kissing the top of her forehead. We stood there for a moment, with our foreheads touching, just enjoying each others company.

* * *

Meg and I strolled through the museum, hand in hand.

Something we didn't do in a very long time.

I introduced her to most of the exhibits - some were too dangerous.

"Ah! I see you've been reunited with your lover!" Said Lancelot taking Meg's hand and kissing it, "hey Lancelot" she said hugging him.

Yes, I have controlled my emotions...and I am wary of the "clenching fist" thing I do.

I then led Meg to where the party was held. I put on the song "So Close" from the movie "Enchanted"

The main actress looked very much like Amelia...

"I love this song!" Said Meg, "may I have this dance, my lady?" I said imitating Octavius. Meg smiled, "of course you can, kind sir" she said.

She snapped her fingers. She was then in a gold dress...the one the maiden who kept running away from me during the festival wore. The one Menivia wore.

I smiled and we strolled to the center and started slow dancing.

Meg showed me how to do so back in New York.

Her arms around my neck, mine around her waist. Swaying to the music. Cherishing every moment together, because we both knew this wouldn't last long.

It felt so great to see Meg again. With the same eyes that hold her magic and hope, same voice that was like a songbird, same beautifully shaped lips, same personality as she was 4000 years ago.

Thank gods for letting her return to my arms...her magic surrounding me, bringing me more life.

After dancing and partying. It was about 15 minutes till sunrise. Meg was still in her dress - to look like an exhibit she says.

"When will you visit again?" I asked wrapping an arm around her. Her response was a sigh. "I've got a lot going on at Uni...exams...assignments...the list goes on and on" she said leaning her head on my chest. "And I have to go to France for 2 weeks during summer..." She added.

"So...how many days is that in total? I don't want to wait for 4000 years again" I joked. Meg smiled and pecked my lips, "soon...I honestly don't want to do maths now, Ahk" she said hugging my waist.

**MEG's POV**

When Ahk and I reached his sarcophagus, he gave me one last kiss.

My hands on his chest, while his were on my waist. His tongue begging for access, I didn't let him in, but he pulled me closer and caused me to part my lips a little - which gained him access.

I pulled away. "Where did you learn that?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, he leaned on his sarcophagus and smirked, "where?" I demanded. He mumbled something, "sorry? Couldn't hear that? Sorry?" I teased, "in the movies" he said giving me a peck on my cheek.

It's snowing again. Great, just great.

"I'll see you soon, I promise" I said hugging him. He kissed the top of my head, I felt tears streaming down my face. "Don't cry" he said, he lifted my chin so he could see my face. Ahk gave me a weak smile, and wiped my tears away. I leaned to kiss him - I wouldn't be able to do so in a very long time.

I helped him back into his sarcophagus, since his parents were already in and fast asleep. I went out the staff door, damaging the door and the card wiper even more.

At 6:30, I reached my dorm.

Luckily it was a Sunday.

"A walk around London? A WALK THAT LASTED 8 HOURS?" Scolded Elaine, "I could've called the police!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiii, okay, the fun begins in this chapter - hopefully you call it 'fun' anyways, I would like to thank you all for reading. And thank you divergentlover523 for reviewing, faving and following! Luff ya!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, Uptown Funk AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

SUMMER - AFTER EXAMS

"It feels so good to be FREE!" Exclaimed Elaine. Our exams and everything else we had to worry about ended.

Our misery had ended...and the fun just started!

In a week, I would have to go to France, Paris for an assignment that assigned students had to do.

Yes, I was chosen to do this. Though I wanted to say no, how could I? This could benefit so many things!

Before Elaine and I headed to the airport - Elaine was chosen to complete this assignment along with me, I decided to stop by the British Museum to say goodbye to Ahk.

Surprisingly, there were only 2 tombs there. The tablet was also removed...

Where could Ahk be?

My heart was racing. Where could they have put him? How come he didn't tell me anything?

Not that he could...

The wise thing to do now is not panic. After all, I've learnt that 'if the man of the house isn't here, it means he's out for work, or a drink'

But where could Ahk go?

He'll turn into dust if he steps out into the sunlight!

Okay...okay...stop panicking.

Another wise thing to do is to call Tilly.

* * *

**TILLY's POV**

Ahh crap. Crap crap crap crap crap!

How on earth did I oversleep? Since Nick was doing the night watch for me yesterday - his part time job.

I rushed into the museum, avoiding the visitors that were piling in the museum. I was rather glad to see so many still interested in history.

Just make sure you lay off Laa!

I raced to Dr. Mcphee's office. "Sorry McPhee" I panted "overslept...how did Nick do? I bet he's as good as Larry-"

My eyes widened.

The museum director in front of me wasn't McPhee. It was a woman.

"That would be 10% off your monthly wage, mademoiselle" said the lady. "I'm sorry...what?" I said in a tone of disbelief, "ohh, sorry, i thought you weren't married yet, Madame" she said before grabbing some paperwork from Mcphee's drawer.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked trying very, very hard not to be rude.

She took away 10% of my monthly salary. And who knows if she decreased it earlier today!

"Oh-la-la! Have you not heard the news? Dr. McPhee has been fired" she said, "I am Madame Badeaux" she said flipping her hair.

Nope. Meg does it better.

"Your previous museum director McPhee has been, well...thrown out" she said with a grin. "And of course, the head of museums assigned me to take the job!" Madame Badeaux said.

I found my mouth in a 'O' shape. Big enough to stuff 3 tacos into my mouth.

"What? Why? He's perfect for this museum! He's been running the museum of natural history for years! He's a good man! You cant just throw him out like that!" I debated, "15%, Miss...Winston!" She cried. "Now, I assume you have work to do" she faking a smile, "Shoo! Au revoir!" She said pushing me out the office.

The door slammed behind me.

I couldn't believe it. McPhee had been fired? And no one knew except for that...that 'Madame Badeaux'!

I walked towards the miniature hall. There sat a small man with brown hair, wearing a english type of suit, along with a bow tie.

Dr. McPhee!

"McPhee!" I said approaching the man, he gave me a weak smile and continued to stare at the...rather empty miniature hall...which were only occupied by the Mayans...

"What happened?" I asked. I'm front me was missing Octavius, missing Jed, missing train, missing Romans an cowboys, missing description plate thingies.

"Madame removed them...and a whole lot of others...Said that we needed more French exhibits since we haven't got any..." Explained McPhee. "Right...who'd she move?" I asked trying to maintain the fear of Laa being moved inside me.

"Follow me"

McPhee lead me around the museum...the miniatures, Sacagawea, the "faceless-creature-war-guys", Lewis and Clark, a few mammals - Inluding dexter, Atilla and the Huns, the Eskimos, the Chinese jade lion, Amelia and her plane.

All that will be replaced by historical French, Greek, and egyptian figures and jewelry.

People come to a museum to learn, not to shop for necklaces and diadems!

"A lot...are gone" finished McPhee sadly.

Luckily the Neanderthals are still here.

"Where will they go again?" I asked, "Louvre" McPhee answered simply, "and some exhibits from there will be shipped here, the exhibits that have been in the storage" he said rolling his eyes.

"MADEMOISELLE, PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH!" screeched a voice. and I turned to look at the same time. Madame Badeaux was scolding a 5 year old child.

"You two must be soul mates" I joked, McPhee shot me a look, an mumbled "shut up".

"Miss Winston"

"Yes ma'am?" Madame looked annoyed. "Honestly, are you here for a date? Or to work?" She asked, "work of course" I said quickly, "then I suggest you get TO work"

I looked down and walked away.

Then, my phone rang. Surprisingly, it was from Meg...maybe she knew about the exhibits moving too.

"Hello Meg-"

"AHK DISAPPEARED PLEASE HELP, I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! LANCELOT'S GONE AS WELL, DID I MENTION THE MINIATURES AS WELL? WELL THEY'RE GONE TOO! WHERE IS LANCE AND AHK? ARE THEY BACK IN AMERICA?" Cried Meg's worried voice.

"I HAVE TO LEAVE LONDON IN 2 HOURS!" She panicked, "MEG!" I cried, but Meg didn't stop to listen. She kept blabbering about how worried she is.

I guess we all know what happened to the exhibits.

That bloody woman that fired McPhee and destroyed the family in the museum.

"Miss Winston! Off the phone!"

**MEGERA's POV**

My heart was racing. What if Ahk was umm..."stolen" away from the museum? What if the tablet brings the wrong things to life? If it can bring the dead back to life...it could bring the wrong people to life...

Ugh. Enough with these thoughts! I need to relax my mind! Or else it'll start snowing indoors again.

Elaine and I checked in at the airport. We went through all the other checking routines, and decided to sit in Starbucks and use coffee to kill time.

After a while, more Cambridge students that were also going to France for the assignment entered Starbucks.

Elaine was going on and on about the fight between her and her boyfriend - Blaise, who was also coming along. Elaine and Blaise argued just before we left Cambridge.

The issue was that Blaise was flirting with another girl, then Elaine walked past and saw them. So...they fought about that for...umm...how long?

I know that Ahk would never do such thing...who knew his heart chose to be loyal to Menivia?

It feels like he has two minds. One is his brain, another is his heart. His logical part, his brain, chose to love Lapia. But his heart chose to be loyal to the one who stole it from him - Menivia.

"Meg!" A voice cried. I snapped out of my thoughts. "What do you think I should do?" Asked Elaine with a sour look on her face.

Crap.

What was she saying again?

"You should...umm...tell him that you trust him! Also that he shouldn't do such thing!" I said.

Elaine rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about my biology exam" she said.

Oops.

"Right sorry" I apologized, "I was just...lost in my thoughts" I said shrugging. "It's that actor back in America isn't it? The one you gave your first kiss to" she said with a smirk.

"The one you refuse to call your boyfriend! The one that-"

"Shut it!" I cried, my face red with embarrassment, since other Cambridge students were sitting around us.

"Isn't it!" Squealed Elaine. I rolled my eyes, "yes!" I surrendered. "Yes!" Elaine squealed once more, "I knew it!"

I groaned and took a sip of coffee.

But the coffee froze. It was now a solid. Isn't this just great. I let go of the cup. Frost was left on where my hand was when I was holding the cup.

Great.

I put both my hands on the cup. The frozen coffee started to melt back into a liquid. Soon, the solid was a liquid, and steam was rising.

Well isn't magic handy at all times? But then, it's quite annoying as well.

* * *

It was a rather short flight to France. When we got off the plane, Professor Burgmann was standing in the "pick up" section along with another professor.

"MEG!" Cried a voice, I turned to look, but someone hug-attacked me.

The person let go. Ohhhh Bernard!

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed as I hugged my best friend. "How's Cambridge?" He asked, I shrugged, "still...you know..." I said.

He knew what Cambridge was like since for the firs few months when I was there, I've ranted about so many things to him over the phone, email, Facebook, twitter...etc. there was no need for me to say more.

"Meg! You left your scarf" cried Elaine rather cheerfully, "oh, hey Bernard" she said with a duller tone. "Elaine" he greeted.

There was a layer of ice between them. They weren't close, but they knew each other.

"Make sure you don't cause any trouble here, Casteren" Bernard Warned, "you've nothing to worry about, Bernard Roy Andrews" said Elaine with a fake smile.

"Anyways!" I said cutting in, "how's Lapia?" I asked. "she's fine." He said, "she wants to go to New York to well 'make up' with her ex."

Elaine snickered.

"Who the hell 'makes up' with their ex? More like make OUT" she said rolling her eyes.

"But her ex isn't in New York!" I said. In fact...I had no idea where he was...the thought if Ahk missing from the British museum sent chills down my spine. That thought then lead to Lancelot, the British Miniatures and a few fossils missing.

That's going to be a problem.

"How do you know?" Asked Bernard, "I...don't" I lied. Well, I sort of lied. Maybe Ahk was at New York...maybe Lapia knew beforehand. But I don't know...hopefully he's safe.

"How would she find him?" I asked, Bernard's answer was only a shrug. "She knows what she's doing, I trust her" he said with a weak smile.

Elaine snickered once more.

"What is it Casteren?" Said Bernard in an annoyed tone, "nothing...nothing...if something goes wrong, my answer to your cries will be 'told you so'"

* * *

"Congratulations," started a professor from Bernard'a university, "you people have been chosen for this assignment" he said as we approached the back gate of the Louvre.

Oh. My. Gosh. I absolutely love this museum!

"Now, I know that you all arrived here to study on how to be a professional historian or Egyptologist and all that...but-"

"But? What do you mean 'but'?" Said Professor Burgmann with widened eyes, "these students are here to work alongside the professionals!"

"Right yes, I know, that was the original plan. But they have recently found an artifact somewhere in Egypt. They won't return for a month" said the other professor quickly.

Our eyes widened and our mouths dropped open. Even Elaine had the same reaction. Elaine who didn't want to come in the first place was disappointed.

"So...we found another activity since we couldn't just rerun 20-30 tickets, can we now?"

A few rolled their eyes. Including Elaine. "Unbelievable" she muttered. "I never liked him anyway" Bernard added.

"Your activity for the next two weeks...will be to be the day, afternoon, evening and night guards of the Louvre."

"What?"

"This is bullshit"

"So much money wasted!"

"The fuck bro?"

"I am not staying up for this"

"We need to study?"

The students then broke into an argument against Bernard's professor. Even professor Burgmann joined in.

"ORDER! ORDER!" Yelled the professor. "My, my...would you rather be here to do absolutely nothing then?" He's scolded. "Here are your cards" he said passing them out. When I got mine, the first word the caught my eye was 'night'

Megera Varrowe, night guard of the Louvre Museum.

I smiled at it. This shouldn't be hard...I've had experience with a museum that comes alive...and since theres no glowing tablet here, no biggie.

"What? Night guard?" Shrieked Elaine, "I know right, this sucks" said a Chicago student. "I'm night guard too" I said joining their conversation, "Meg, we've been talking...and we came up with a brilliant plan" she said with a wide but wicked smile.

I raised my eyebrows.

"We're gonna skip duty and go to meet some hot French guys at the pubs here, wanna join?"

What? This idea coming from Elaine? Who has a boyfriend? Who is also here in France? Who also has night guard duty?

"But...Blaise is night guard too" I said, "screw him" cried the Chicago student, "we're gonna stick to that plan wether you're in it or not" said Elaine.

Oh. I get it. Elaine was going to see if Blaise notices and go to her to apologize.

"How do you know this?" Said Menivia from the back of my head.

Simply because she's done this before to another guy.

"I've got the afternoon shift" said Bernard, "I was really looking forward to this...I knew I shouldn't have come" he said. I nodded. "Me too". Bernard gave me a weak smile and I headed off for Night shift.

It was already 6:30pm. Meaning 5:30pm London and 12:30pm New York.

Elaine said that she was going to the hotel first to pick out something to wear to the bar, and also that she'll take care of my suitcase.

To think that right now would be the moment we were supposed to be greeting the Egyptologists, eating dinner with them.

Instead, I'm here. At the Louvre. Doing something I didn't want to do in France - night guarding the museum.

Ugh.

"Hey gorgeous" said a voice. Bloody hell...Blaise. "What do you want?" I asked, half using Ahk's pharaoh voice that scares the crap out of the miniatures. "You" he said swiftly, I rolled my eyes. "You have a girlfriend" I said, "and?" He asked gesturing me to continue.

"So...you shouldn't be calling your girlfriend's roommate 'gorgeous'"

"You finally admit you're gorgeous, eh?"

"I was quoting you!"

"Didn't seem like it"

We reached the locker room. I put my bag into one of the spare lockers and took out the uniform in there. Thankfully it was my size.

Then I heard the sound of coins rattling. I turned to see what it was

"Bloody hell! BLAISE!? DO YOU MIND!" I said spinning around and cupping my hand around my hand around my eye. Beside me was a shirtless and jean-less Blaise.

Gross.

"I'd much rather see Ahk like that" said a voice in my head.

OH GOD! SHUT UP, MEG! OR MENIVIA! WHICHEVER THAT SAID/THOUGHT OF IT!

"You're blushing" said Blaise. "Well, it's not because of you anyway" I snapped, "are you certain?" he asked with a smirk. I only rolled my eyes.

Yes, of course. Ahk's way hotter than you'll ever be.

"Yes! Now do you mind? I need to change!"

"No, please do." He said with a smirk. "Get out" I said, "why?" He whined, "I changed in front of you, so you should do the same. Fair is fair." he said making his smirk more evil than it already is, I rolled my eyes "Or are you too afraid, little Meg?"

That's it. THAT IS IT. First, he gets in a argument with his girlfriend - Elaine, then he flirts - if only you consider THAT as flirting, and no, I'm not done yet. He changes in front of me, and then refuses to leave the room for me to have some privacy. Therefore...yep...I haven't been using magic for 2 weeks, and I can't help it anymore.

I snapped my fingers and he dropped onto the floor.

Yes! It worked! He passed out!

I changed into the uniform quickly and left the locker room without Blaise.

I'm pretty sure Ahk will kill him if he knew. Therefore I should tell him. His jackals can hunt Blaise down, and he can throw a spear! Did I mention that he was the best spear thrower in the royal competitions?

I opened the door to the museum.

Why were the exhibits moving...why were they alive...?

* * *

**BE SURE TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS! THANKSSS**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooooo! 

Firstly, thank you ALL for reading. Secondly, thank you divergentlover523, TheSmee2000 for reviewing and faving...and following. Oh! And thank you TruestDreamer for following! Means a lot to meeeee!

Luff Y'all~

Be sure to check out my other fanfiction _Untold Past_ to understand the charcater Meg/Menivia (and why Menivia 'lives' inside her), and perhaps what relationship she has with the other exhibits.

ANYWAYS, Please review, fav and follow!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

~PatronusNighFlame

* * *

**AHKMENRAH's POV**

I heard noises...of screaming...men screaming, animals roaring...I had to help. I pushed the lid of my sarcophagus.

Why. Is. The. Lid. Locked? _You're kidding me._

"Heeeeeeeelllppp!" I cried, "HEEEELLLPPP" I banged my head onto the lip of my sarcophagus.

Ouch. I think I bruised my forehead.

Then there was a light. I tried to push the lid. No, it was locked. I searched for an opening - perhaps there was a crack on my sarcophagus.

No...the light came from...my bracelet.

Menivia- I MEAN MEG!

She must be somewhere near me.

I heard the sound of metal crashing. The locks beside me clicked. The lid shifted. White light attacked me. I blinked a couple of times to adjust.

"Ahk, you alright?" Asked Lancelot beside me, "I'm okay, Lance" I said climbing out my sarcophagus. "Where are we?" I asked.

This looked nowhere like New York or England.

Beside us were boxes. Mainly painted in red, blue, or green.

Miniatures from the roman exhibition in Britain popped out of their box.

We all looked around...where were we? Most importantly...why is Meg here?

**SACAGAWEA's POV**

Around me was darkness...I was lying down with comfortable...things...that smelled like plastic...PLASTIC

I was in a wooden crate, box...whatever you call it. My heart was racing. Why am I here? I banged on the lid of the box. It was locked...fairly reasonable...but I absolutely cannot be trapped in here for the rest of the night - and my life.

"TEDDY!" I cried, hoping my hero to help me. Then...white light shone brightly, someone had freed me from the darkness.

I could hear them getting out. Atilla and huns, the miniatures, Amelia, some mammals, Lewis and Clark, Eskimos and the civil war soldiers popped out of their box.

It took a while to adjust, but before I knew it, I was being pushed back. Men were screaming in a weird language that I couldn't understand. Atilla was trying to fight them, Dexter was pissing on them, and the lions scared a few of the men off. I heard the words "help" and followed by a scream and banging...I haven't heard such noise in years.

Men holding swords and guns pushed us in a...box.

We were trapped in a green box. Very much alike to how we were trapped back in the Smithsonian. Warriors of another state put us here. It was definitely not Kahmunrah since Larry had destroyed him once and for all, and it couldn't be Atilla since he's changed and his huns were inside the box with me.

"Where are we?" Asked Jed who was on Dexter, alongside with Octavius. The men outside spoke a funny language that no one around us understood. "More like why are we alive" said Amelia, "it's not a Saturday..."

It was true. Today was Friday. We're alive one day earlier.

Very odd.

A lioness and I put out ears to the opening of the box. The men that put us here were speaking in a tongue twisting language.

I banged on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Is Teddy here?" I asked. Everyone looked around, "did anyone see him?" I asked once more. My reply was them shaking their heads.

My heart sank.

I wasn't with him...he wasn't here to help...we were very much alone.

**TILLY's POV**

"Why are you alive?" I asked. It was Friday. "It's only the afternoon..." The exhibits weren't supposed to be alive, despite what day it is, they shouldn't be alive at this time. "I am just as confused as you are, Tilly" said Teddy getting off his horse.

The guests looked stunned since the exhibits they were staring at started moving. I made a quick announcement to tell the guests not to panic, and that this is all technical, just a show...

I was lying straight through my teeth. What the bloody hell is going on...

Then, a phone call. It was Larry.

"Get to the Smithsonian! NOW!" he cried.

Wait...why?

"Why?" I asked, "THE EXHIBITS ARE ALIVE!" He shouted. "NICK's THERE AND HE SAW A MINIATURE PLANE BLAST THROUGH THE ROOF OF THE MUSEUM! IS AHK THERE? WHY ARE THERE NO NIGHT GUARDS OR SIMPLY, GUARDS THERE?" Larry's voice was panicking. "Alright, alright! I'm on it!"

"Teddy, I need you to be in charge. Smithsonian's in trouble" I said, "how about this museum?" he asked, "McPhee's still here," I said quickly. Hopefully they didn't know he was fired. He nodded and saluted me. Oh...so they don't know.

I quickly took a cab to the airport. On the way there, I called Larry.

"Why is the smithsonian alive?" I asked

"Nick said that Ahk's not there"

"Why is Nick there?"

"He's visiting Don's family along with his mom" Larry said with an unpleasant tone.

"How did he enter the museum?"

"He learnt from the best!" said Larry proudly. I chuckled.

"Where are you?" I asked, "are you going to meet up with us?"

"No, I'm in France. A friend of mine said that he needed help for some assignment he gave to the students" he explained.

Assignment...France...

"You might see Meg" I said quickly.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's in France!"

The cab stopped, I took out some cash in a hurry, dropping a few coins. "Sorry" I said to the driver, "keep the change" and with that, I ran into the airport.

"Really? I'll keep my eyes open. He did say something about Cambridge" he said

Luckily today was one of those days when I brought my passport with me. I needed to bring a file to work because of Madame, and in the file was my passport.

"Alright, I'm at the airport, I'll call you later, alright?" I said. "Sure" and I hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading everyone! Thank you to those who faved/followed/review (or did all three)! Means a lot to meeeee

And thank you divergentlover523 for reviewing, faving and following!Really appreciate it!

To TheSmee2000, I never thought I would have readers from Netherlands...like...wow, totally awesomeeeeeee! Hope you guys like the plot of the story.

Be sure to check out my other fanfiction _Untold Past_ to understand the character Meg/Menivia (and why Menivia 'lives' inside her), and perhaps what relationship she has with the other exhibits.

ANYWAYS, Please review, fav and follow!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

~PatronusNightFlame

* * *

**NICK's POV**

"Nick, are you sure you want to go for a walk? It's quite chilly...chilly-chilly-willy...the penguin...hahaha that one never gets old." said Don. I mentally face-palmed.

What did mom see in him? I liked him at first, but now it's just ridiculous, I'd much rather have Larry as my father. Well...he is my father, just...why did mom arrange a divorce? Why did she do such thing after I got to know my awesome dad, who has an awesome job with awesome historical figures as friends.

Why?

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be back...later on..." I said. Hopefully I wont get lost. "Alright, do be careful out there, dear!" said mom, with a mouthful of vegetables. "Okay, see you guys in a bit" I said.

I finished tying my shoelace, and headed out with my backpack, a beanie, gloves, a jacket and my headphones. When I walked out the door, I had no idea where to go, or what to do. I wasn't familiar with Washington. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept walking. Eventually, my feet - which were dancing to the music that was echoing from my eardrums to my brain, took me to the Smithsonian National Air and Space museum. Which was conveniently closed due to 'repairing'...according to the sign it was due to 'repairing' anyway. But whenever we - me and dad, put on the repairing sign, it was just to party with the exhibits.

Oh...how I missed them.

Anyway, it was only 1:00pm after all. Nothing to be afraid of.

Then...a weird deafening and thunderous roar. Like 20 airplanes were taking off at the same time...at the same place...shit

The planes at the Smithsonian air and space museum were alive...and surprisingly, no guards were there, and no one is around me...where does everyone go at 1:00pm?

I raced towards the front door, which wasn't locked. Wow. I'm not surprised if anything turned into dust the last time dad was here.

I opened it and rushed inside, there was a sudden heat that almost gave me a fever or a heat stroke. I managed to open my eyes and rush towards the reception, where a man with glasses and an almost bald head sat, "this is mission control, air check, clean, we are prepared for launch"

LAUNCH? NO NO NO NO!

"This is mission control, we are on a 'all systems go' stage, we are ready for lift off"

"NO NO NO"

THIS IS NOT HAPPENING

I took my phone out and called dad.

'Hello?"

"DAD IT'S ONLY 1PM, MUSEUM'S ALIVE, AIR AND SPACE TAKING OFF! WHAT DO I DO?" I panicked.

"The Tuskegee Airman are on the march, once again." said one of the airman beside me.

"How? Why? Stop them!" he cried from the other side of the phone.

"HOW DO I STOP THEM?"

"We are free for take off, I repeat, free for take off"

"HEY! NO! DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed

"Roger that"

"NO!" I cried. I hung up the phone and ran towards the man at the desk, controlling the...the...uhhh panel.

"NO WE ARE NOT FREE FOR ANY TYPE OF LIFTOFF! TAKEOFF! NO! NOT NOW!"

"I want a go or no go for launch?" asked the half bald man with the glasses. I could see my reflection in his eyeglasses. "I...I...I-say-no-go, please-no-go" I stuttered, "no go?" he questioned. I nodded my head, it felt like it was going to fall out anytime. "Lets not go anywhere" I said, my voice cracking a little.

"GO!" someone on an old plane cried.

"Check...GO!"

"GO GO GO!" the rocket was blasting with fire. My jaw dropped...this isn't happening.

The planes were all coming to life, one by one, starting their engines and the rockets ready for launch. The sound of planes flying at a quick speed bounced off the walls of the museum.

"GO!" another cried from the 2nd floor.

"GO!" said another pilot with his thumbs up.

"NO NO NO!" I cried. "NO GO! NO GO! GO NO! WHAT?"

Everyone was getting ready, the miniature planes were flying around, shooting bullets out already.

"OH MY GOD, NO!" I screamed, but everyone seemed to have ignored me.

"GO!" said a Tuskegee airman. "NO GO!" I screeched.

"Commence ignition sequence" said the half bald man. "how about no?" I shouted. The wax figures ignored me once again, "roger that, we have launch commence, I repeat we have launch commence" said another man with more hair, glasses and a mustache. Everything was happening at such a fast rate, everything around me becoming alive and trying to blow everything up!

"NO WE DO NOT HAVE LAUNCH COMMENCE!"

"10,"

"SHIT!"

"9, 8,"

"STOP!"

"7"

"LISTEN! YOU'LL TURN TO DUST OUT THERE!"

"6"

I grabbed the mic, "give it-"

"5,"

"Give it back!"

"4,"

"NO WE ARE AT A NO GO PHASE, PLEASE, NO GO, I REPEAT, NO GO STAGE. WE DO NOT HAVE COMMENCE, TURN OFF ALL ELECTRONIC DEVICES, WE ARE AT A NO GO STAGE, NO COMMENCE, STOP ENGINES, CALM DOWN, WE ARE AT A NO FLY, NO GO PHASE! I REPEAT, NO FLY, NO GO. NON-FLY PHASE RIGHT NOW, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK...We...are at a no go phase...thank god" I breathed out. "Until next time...over and out."

The engines were shutting down, everything was becoming quieter than before, the miniature planes were landing in their positions...everything turned out alright.

Everyone was slightly depressed, but they were packing and de-commencing everything. Thank God...thank you...For a second I thought I was going to be cooked alive in this museum...

I took my phone out and dialed dad's number. "Dad..." I said with a sigh of relief, "what the hell happened Nick?" he asked, "are you okay? Why is the Smithsonian alive? Is Ahkmenrah there? What's going on?" he bombarded me with tons of questions, he also told me that Tilly was going to arrive in an hour...I better put a stop to whatever's happening in the other museums around here.

I told dad everything and how I stopped them, he was quite proud, and he knew what I went through because he's been through the same thing...last time he was here, he needed to save Jed and the rest of the world from being taken over by Ahk's evil brother Kahmunrah.

I'm so lucky to have trained for this type of thing. And when I mean trained, it means being immune to museums and exhibits coming alive.

"Damn, not again...this is depressing" said the half-balded man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooooooo. So first off, thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. Secondly, readers, you might wanna follow if you have an account because I'm working on two fanfictions at the same time, so I might not update as quickly, and if you don't want to miss anything, FOLLOW! **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

~PatronusNightFlame

* * *

**MEGERA's POV**

The broken statues moved closer to me. Now I wished I could stop time, and stop them form moving. The thing that scared me most is that most of them didn't have limbs...which will scare the crap out of guests...

I walked around to avoid them, then continued down the hall. The paintings around me started talking, and moving from portrait to portrait. A little like how the people in the portraits at Hogwarts would do.

What is going on.

I went further down the hall. Then I realised my bracelet was glowing. What happens when the bracelet glows? Whats the cause, again?

I searched my memories.

Whenever Ahkmenrah was around. Right... That means...Ahk is here. Right Now...In France...

What? Ugh...Meg you aren't thinking straight.

I shook my head and continued down the hall of portraits. But then again, he was missing from the British Museum...

Ahk's here.

Then, a girlish shriek awoke we from my thoughts. "MEG THE MUSEUM'S ALIVE!" Cried a voice. "MEG!"

Great. Blaise. I thought I put him out for the night, not 10 minutes.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT? MUMMIES ARE ALIVE! PAINTINGS CAN TALK! THE DRAWINGS ON VASES CAN MOVE! THE STATUES ARE ALIVE!?" he screamed. "Oh...save me! I'm so scared" I said in my dull voice. "You think I didn't notice?" I questioned, "HOW ARE YOU HANDLING WITH THIS SO WELL?" He asked while shaking me.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"nothing!" lie #6038. I'm a witch for goodness sake!

"WHY AREN'T YOU FREAKING OUT?"

"Because I already have and I decided to stay calm incase anything attacks-"

He put his lips onto mine. My hands were on fire. I pushed his away, causing his uniform to have a shade of brown where my hands were.

"BLOODY HELL?" I shrieked. "WHAT ARE YOU?" He asked by half-screaming, staring down at his uniform. "WHO ARE YOU?"

My heart panicked. Crap. I just used magic. I shouldn't have...

"The bravest person I've ever known"

* * *

**LARRY's POV**

Is it just me...or is there a moving fossil.

I was at the Louvre pyramid. Meeting up with my friend Ross Burgmann. We went to high school together and he had become a professor at umm...Cambridge? Oxford? One of them.

Anyway...Why is there a moving fossil. I stood up and walked towards it. I looked down through the glass pyramid...Moving pictures. Moving Statues.

Weren't there any night guards here? I went to another glass window to take a look. The paintings on walls were moving and talking. A jade lion and a golden pheonix were walking side by side in the museum.

Wait...a jade lion? THAT JADE LION? No...it should be back in New York!

"WHO ARE YOU?" Cried a voice. I walked towards it.

The Louvre needs to improve on it's sound proof systems.

A girl with familiar gold hair was standing with her hands on fire. A young man with "shocked" and "scared" written over his face was standing away from her.

Then...Ahk appeared?

Wait...is that Ahk?

That is! He was holding the tablet...which had a faint red glow...

Wait...RED GLOW? What have I missed? It had only been a few months! Back then the tablet was working properly - despite the fact that it triggered someone's memory causing her to almost die.

Speaking of Meg...that must be Meg! That hair with fire on her palms, who else would it be?

I looked back at the young prince, who was holding his lover's hand, stepping up to protect her...at least that's what I think is going on. The shocked man tried to attack Ahk, but instead he was sent flying backwards.

A gold forcefield surrounded Ahk and Meg. The young man tried to hurt them again.

How dumb is he?

But Lancelot came an flung his sword out, protecting both the prince and the witch.

"Trying to look at the exhibits without a ticket, eh?" Said a voice. I turned around to see who it was.

"Oh! Ross! Hey! Great to see you, man!" I greeted, I embraced my long lost friend. Not really 'long lost' but, it's been a while. "Larry! How great to see you! Where's your son? And wife? I haven't seen them since...since Nicky was 2" he said. I gave him a weak smile, "Nick's back in America with Erica and his stepdad, Don" I said shrugging. Ross's eyes widened, "oh...so I guess, it really didn't work out?" He asked, I nodded. "But it's fine, I mean, Erica and I are neutral, and Nick still likes me more than Don, hah...we're cool." I said, Ross raised his eyebrow. "Nick comes and stays every weekend now, since he's off to collage and stuff...yeah"

Ross said nothing, but he nodded.

"How's Oxford?"

"Cambridge"

"Sorry, Cambridge" I corrected.

"Well...I'm quite surprised and proud of my students. Everything's fine I guess...you know, a student of mine went to New York, to the museum you used to work in,"

"Uh-huh" It wasn't surprising he knew, it was all over the news because 'history came alive' at the museum of natural history.

"And she came back with straight A's and not failing Egyptology!" He exclaimed. "I'm quite disappointed that she bleached and dyed her hair...even when she knew that it was bad for her. I'm afraid she's under the influence of others" he said sighing.

Now why does this story sound so familiar?

"You're talking about Megera Varrowe aren't you? Meg Varrowe?"

His eyes widened. "You know my student?" He questioned, "yeah! She, she...she knows Nick! And she's the night guard's sister" I said. "No wonder she improved on history" Ross said smiling.

"Right, I wanted to show you this idea I came up with, see is Daley Services wants to make it a real thing" he said guiding me away from the glass pyramid. I took a last glance down, but they were gone.

The tablet glowing red and the smithsonian coming alive we're signs...this can't be good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! So first off, thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. Secondly, readers, you might wanna follow if you have an account because I'm working on two fanfictions at the same time, so I might not update as quickly, and if you don't want to miss anything, FOLLOW!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter... :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

~PatronusNightFlame

* * *

**MEGERA's POV**

"The bravest person I've ever known" said a voice, I turned to look. There stood my 'pharaoh in glittering jewels' as Tilly would put it.

"Ahk...Lance!" I gave both Ahk and Lancelot a hug, and turned back to look at Blaise's stupid face. Ahkmenrah held my hand and stepped up to protect me, though it really should be the other way around...I have magic, he does not.

"You just happen to know the exhibits?" He squeaked, "I'm pretty sure there's something more than just knowing each other between them two" said Lancelot pointing to me and Ahk.

I shot him a look.

Really? Now? Out of all the other times he could throw in a joke?

"Say sorry" said Ahk in his pharaoh voice, Blaise jumped a little.

"To whom about what?" He asked. It feels great to see him lose his nerve.

"What you did to Meg" said Ahk simply. Blaise swallowed. "You're going to have to be more specific" said Blaise with his voice shaking a little.

"Hey Ahk-"

"Not now, Jewel"

I rolled my eyes. He's just wasting time. Let me throw a fireball in his face already!

"Ahk, you're wasting time" I said, he didn't look at me, he didn't flinch or anything. He just continued to stare down Blaise.

"I'm not going to waste time on this bastard, Ahk" I said stepping forward, but he grabbed my wrist and flung me behind him.

Before I knew what was going on, Blaise was on the floor, a gold forcefield was around Ahk and I.

Lancelot flung his sword out, "don't worry, buddy. I've got your back" he said to Ahk. Blaise stood up and threw his fist at Ahk's face.

Why does everyone want to punch him?

_"Oh I don't know, because they're jealous of his charms?"_ Said Menivia flipping her hair.

God. Shut. Up. Menivia.

Sure, I'm a new and slightly different person, I'm not Menivia, but at the same time I am...a part of her still lived in me. Talking to me, and contacting me via mind.

Lancelot made a little cut on Blaise's hand.

Way to go Lance! Teach him a lesson! Going off and seducing girls while he has a girlfriend? Nuh-uh, not going to work for the rest of the world!

Blaise then gave up and started running away. Lancelot wanted to race after him, but there was a simpler way.

I snapped my fingers and Blaise passed out. One less problem to worry about.

"Or...you could do that" said Lancelot with a slightly defeated tone. "Now that we've got him out the way" said Ahk pulling me closer to him, he put his hands on my waist and placed his lips on mine. I allowed myself melt in his arms. I flung my arms around his neck, as he tugged me closer to him, so that my stomach was touching his.

I can barely remember the last time I kissed him. Wait, no, memory triggered. Okay, I remember.

"Get a room" said Lancelot turning away, "stop making me jealous, Ahkmenrah. You know I haven't given up the search of Guinevere, and I will find her!" He said, refusing to face me and Ahk. I smiled at Lancelot - though he couldn't see me. No wonder they made a figure of him, he displayed so many good qualities a man should have.

Something caught me eye. A bright shade of red was shining, and reflecting off Ahk's jewels. I looked at the tablet.

"Ahk..." I said softly, my eyes widened at the sight.

The tablet usually had a faint beautiful glow of gold...now, it was glowing blood red...

Ahkmenrah took a closer look at the tablet, he then touched the centre piece... And fainted.

I screamed.

Lancelot also lost his balance, his armor clashing onto the floor.

"Holy shit..." I murmured to myself. I picked up the tablet, it felt heavier than usual, and the straight lines that separated the uhh...buttons were no longer neat and straight.

Before the tablet would look as it held everything together. Now it looked a mess...like, the tablet would fall into 3 separate pieces if one didn't use tape to hold it together...it was much fragile than before...and it didn't look like a whole, as if it was divided.

* * *

**NICK's POV**

Okay...normally the tablet brings the dead stuff around them to life...or something.

Ahk couldn't be here...could he? It isn't possible. Well...it is...but no.

He's in Britain. Wake up Nick.

I mentally slapped myself.

Stay awake. A second later my phone rang...

"Nick!" It was Tilly.

"Hey! Please help me out, I'm half freaking out...I think the Smithsonian's gonna explode. AGAIN" I said with my voice cracking a little. "Maybe phone Mcphee and see what he can do to help? Like close down the Smithsonian for a day or something because the wax figures might kill!"

"Nick! I'm in a cab, to the Smithsonian please," she said, "Mcphee's fired!" She cried.

McPhee? Fired? Not possible. He's one of the best, one of the top museum directors in the world! He can't be...fired.

"No..." I said disbelievingly, "yeeeeees. Y-E-S" said Tilly, spelling out the word 'yes'. "That's not true!" I said banging on the door, trying to get in. "Nick, I think I would know for sure that Mcphee's been fired, because HE TOLD ME SO"

"HOW DO I GET IN?" I yelled into the phone, how come this door is locked and the one to the air and space museum isn't? "How would I know? I've never been there!" Said Tilly, "thanks, my man. Keep the change." I heard her say, "I'm here, at the Smithsonian mall, where the bloody hell are you?" She asked. "I'm...uh...huh...in front of the American Indian Museum...where indians are trying to get out...but they cant...door's locked" I replied, "okay..." answered Tilly awkwardly. "And guess what? They're trying to kill each other" I said rather calmly.

"THEY WHAT?" Cried Tilly through the phone.

Yes, I know. I'm not helping. But IM PANICKING AND I'VE NEVER BEEN HERE!? I know I stopped the exhibits from launching, but it doesn't mean I can stop the FREAKING AMERICAN INDIANS FROM TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER, WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE IS TRYING TO MURDER ONE ANOTHER?

"I'm at the african art museum, I see the building" she said, "okay, come quickly cause one of them has got another cornered" I said peering in.

After about 5 minutes if reporting what was going on inside as I stared from the other side of the glass door, Tilly finally arrived, covered in sweat.

"NICK" she said, "YOU'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME"

She swiped her card and surprisingly, it let her in. "OKAY OKAY, WHATS THE BUZZ?" she cried. The wax american indians turned to look, Tilly had distracted them, which gave the american indian that was cornered a chance to run.

The chief - I believe, since he's got the big feathery headress, spoke to us in a language we didn't really understand.

If only Sacagawea was here, she'd probably be able to help us.

Tilly raised an eyebrow, "ching-chong-ling-long-ding-dong?" she replied with a shrug. I face-palmed. "I think the most crucial part is that they don't go out, they'll turn into dust." I suggested, "and that they don't 'kill' their fellow exhibits." I added.

The Indians seemed to have understood what I said, and went back to their positions...weird...Tilly and I exchanged glances, but shrugged it off. After all, they've been hearing the guests speak english, surely they can understand it...Like how Ahk did in Cambridge.

* * *

**Larry's POV**

"So...you sent in your students...to be the night guards of the Louvre?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, Ross only shrugged. "They were supposed to be here to work with professional Egyptologists and historians but...they had an urgent call...said they found another artifact" I nodded.

I wondered what their reaction was when everything came to life...because...tablet?

"Speaking of which, don't you think you should go and check on your students? I mean...they might be messing around in the museum, they might break stuff" or the stuff might break them, physically, emotionally and mentally. I won't be surprised if some pissed their pants, or cried for their parents...or even went to the doctor straight away. "I trust them" was Ross's answer.

"But I don't" I said. A cab pulled over, Ross and I got on. "To the Louvre, s'il vous plaît" I said. It came out a little weird with my american accent and all... The driver nodded and drove us over to the Louvre.

"You actually think 20 year olds would mess with the exhibits?" asked Ross, I only shrugged. "Nick does" I answered simply. Nick didn't change much (mentally anyway), he's still got that 10 year old self in him, he's only 20 when he's around friends and his mom, not to mention Don. But with the exhibits and I? He's that 10 year old who found everything fascinating. That kid who's eyes would lit up when the museum came alive. That kid with curly hair, holding the tablet away from the thieves. That kid, who Ahkmenrah took care of like his own brother.

He did teach him well. Ahk has had a great impact on Nick's life. He technically shaped him, teaching him the manners royalty needed to know and learn, teaching him to be a gentlemen, teaching him to take care of the weaker ones, teaching him to love.

He's basically like Nick's un-biological brother.

"I think they'll be fine, Larry! They're my students! Not yours!" Ross chuckled, "plus, Meg's there to keep things under control, should be fine" said Ross shrugging. Keep telling yourself that Ross...If Ahkmenrah's there, I'm pretty sure Meg wouldn't do anything.

Plus, from what I just saw - the tablet glowing red, another boy interfering with Meg and Ahk's relationship, there may be several broken noses and exhibits we need to fix.

When we got there, what I saw shocked me...

The glass pyramid...was glowing blood red, with purple vein like glowing essence surrounding it...What is going on?

"Huh...i didn't know they had a light show here" said Ross shrugging. Hoe can he stay so calm? "Larry, why do you look so surprised? Shocked even?" he asked, "because the pyramid doesn't glow red, Ross...it never has before..." I said with mu mouth forming an 'O'. Ross pat me on the back, "it's just the kids messing about, you were right Larry, can't trust them yet!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So first off, thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. Secondly, readers, you might wanna follow if you have an account because I'm working on THREE fanfictions at the same time (not a very wise choice, but I just couldn't resist), so I might not update as quickly, and if you don't want to miss anything, FOLLOW!**

**Another thing is, I'm kinda sick - fever and sore throat, so updates may be slower than usual, sorry! **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

~PatronusNightFlame

* * *

**MEG's POV**

_"Bring them back, bring them back, darn it tablet! I said bring them back!" _I said in egyptian. I pushed the center piece in place, and the two exhibits woke up.

"Oh my god!" I said as I rushed to Lancelot, helping him up. "Oh my god...that was...oh my god" I then went over to Ahk, and lifted him up. His eyes were a little...different...they were emotionless.

But after they blinked a couple of times, the Ahkmenrah I know and love came back.

"Oh my gosh, don't scare me like that!" I said as I buried my head in his chest. "Now yo know what it felt like when I almost lost you" he chuckled. I went over to hug Lancelot, who patted my back like an older brother would do to his sister.

"There's something wrong with the tablet" I said finally. "Look at it" I handed Ahk the tablet. His eyes immediately widened, face full of fear.

"What is it, Ahk?" squeaked Lancelot. "The time has come" the prince said, "the time of the diversion, which comes every thousand years..."

* * *

**ELAINE's POV**

"You're going to leave now? It's only 8;00 for god's sake" said Hilary - a student from the University of Chicago, "I...I feel like I'm betraying my friend, Meg" I answered honestly, and I hated this feeling of...what? Betrayal? "yeah sure, whatever, take this bottle with you, incase you change your mind" said Marley handing me a bottle of beer, "o-okay..thanks-s" I said hiccuping.

No, no, no...What am I doing? Meg wouldn't want to see me like this?! My face red, my breath full of alcohol...Meg wouldn't be pleased...Not that I live to please her, but I feel like I've let her down somehow...

Who am I kidding? I always let her down, but she still put up with it...

"which is what a good friend does" said a voice in my head. Whao...what was that? "Go back to the Louvre and complete your duty," the same voice said again, "go and help Meg, and make up with Blaise"

Oh...I geddit...it was the good natured, not drunk side of me...which is slowly fading because this alcohol is pretty strong...

I walked to the Louvre - it wasn't very far...not in my opinion...everything seemed closer than before hahaha *_hiccup* _Plus, the streets are safe-ish since it's only 8:00pm...

* * *

I swiped my card on the card scanner thingomabob, haha...thingomabob...anyway, should I put on my uniform? It doesn't look comfortable...oh well. Screw it. Since when did I live by rules?

I walked down the hall-whao... why is everything moving? Okay, I swear to God I'm not drinking ever again. The bottle of beer slipped through my fingers and fell onto the floor, smashing into a million pieces.

"Oh my god! Do you think it's an exhibit?" said a voice, who belonged to a girl.

"Hopefully not!" said another voice, "I don't think they realize that they're fake" said a third voice.

What came to view was...oh Meg!

"Meg! Hey!" I said as I embraced her. "God..what happened to you?" She asked, "What? It's not like you've never seen me sober" I said flipping my hair, "you're actually quite the opposite, love" she said.

"What did you break?" She asked in a strict tone. "Break? Are we going to break into a hip hop dance? Why would you say that?" I asked cluelessly. I looked over to my right, a man with jewels and a cape, and not to mention - abs, was standing there. There was also another man dressed up as a knight...maybe the reason is because he doesn't have nice abs like that other egyptian looking...wait a second...egyptian looking...

Meg's got good taste.

"I thought he was supposed to be back in the US" I said. I found myself staring at him. Heck, why didn't I agree to go to US with Meg, he's so much better looking than Blaise.

"Umm...who are you talking about?" asked Meg, seating me down, and whoa! With a wave of her hand the broken bottle was as good as new! Without the alcohol in there.

I swear to god, I'm not drinking no more.

"Your boyfriend" I said simply.

"Umm...right" said Meg awkwardly, "he's not exactly...my boyfriend"

"he isn't?"

"I'm not?"

"Are you certain?" even the knight chimed in. Hah.

"Umm...he is uhh...well...this is hard to explain...we...uhh...we're'

"engaged?" I squealed. Now I'm sort of pissed at her for not telling me. Maybe she told Bernard...ugh, can't stand them like that, hiding secrets from her roommate.

"Umm..no w're not" said Meg's boyfriend. The knight was at the side, giggling - _yes, giggling._

"Okay. You better get engaged soon, Meg" I said. "Hello, I'm Elaine Casteren! I'll be the bridesmaid at the wedding, so don't you worry, love" I said winking at Meg's boyfriend. "Also, I'm very proud that you stole Meggie's first kiss!" I said. I could see Meg facepalm at the side, her face was blushing. "I'm glad you took it instead of some other...shaggy...homeless...weird...prat" I said, it was Meg's boyfriend's turn to blush. "And, congratulations, you've won the heart of our little 'hard to get' princess, do you know how difficult it is to make her fall for someone? It took me months, and you? DAYS!"

"Sorry, she's a little drunk" said Meg, "It's fine" said her boyfriend. "Awwhh...you two are so cute" I squealed, "dont mind me...I'll just..." before I could finish...my vision turned dark.

**MEG's POV**

"Is she okay?" asked Lance, "yeah, just drunk" I said looking down at the now, snoring Elaine. "Meg?" said Ahk softly, "if we ever get married, can we lessen the alcohol? Incase your bridesmaid passes out" he asked. I laughed, he's so adorable. "Yes, of course, love" I said as I kissed him.

"NOT AGAIN? GUYS GET A ROOM!" Screamed Lancelot.

* * *

Please review, fav and follow! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So first off, thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. Secondly, readers, you might wanna follow if you have an account because I'm working on THREE fanfictions at the same time (not a very wise choice, but I just couldn't resist), so I might not update as quickly, and if you don't want to miss anything, FOLLOW!**

**Another thing is, I'm kinda sick - fever and sore throat, so updates may be slower and shorter than usual, sorry!**

**To **TheSmee2000: I'm slightly better now, thanks. I hope your classmates get well soon! Also, thanks for reviewing, faving and following!

**To divergentlover523: Thanks! Not just for reviewing, but for faving and following! (I gotta admit, I love the MegxAhk thing myself :P )**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

~PatronusNightFlame

* * *

**TILLY'S POV**

I cannot believe my eyes. The largest museum in the bloody world is alive...How exactly did that happen? Everyone knows Ahk is back in Britain - or France because Madame decided to take over and move things around, there was nothing powering the museum...but...it's alive?

"Okay...so lets go lock up everything first-"

"By 'everything' did you also mean locking up the things inside the museum" asked Nick

"Unfortunately...yes, we have to-"

"Hey!" cried a voice, both of us spun around. A round-ish man with short curly hair came towards us, wearing the Smithsonian guard uniform. Finally...a guard!

"I don't believe we called in a guard from the museum of natural history" he said, "well...I don't believe it's your business if I am here" I said. "The museum's closed for the day! Did you not read the signs?" said the round Smithsonian guard, "uhh...no" said Nick.

"Did you not see the exhibits alive? YOU KNOW HOW FREAKY THAT IS?" he said.

Nick and I exchanged glances.

"No..." said the two of us at the same time.

"We're...this is why we're here, uhh..." I said, trying to make something up. "You see...we have dealt with this type of situation before, so it's not new to us that exhibits can walk...talk...kill, etc." I said, "so...uhh...Brandon" I said reading his name tag, "if you don't mind, we'll get to the bottom of this-"

"It's pronounced BRUNDON!"

"Oh...'brundon', what kind of name is that?" said Nick.

"BRUH-UN-DON" Brandon said.

"Oh, so now it's BRUH-UN-DON!" repeated Nick.

"Okay! Enough! Brundon, Brandon, who cares?" I said throwing my hands up. "We have to go" I grabbed Nick's arm and headed towards the Natural History Museum, because I'm pretty darn sure things like elephants, huns, lions, pharaohs and dinosaurs are alive, at this very moment.

"Whao, whao hey! Where are you going?" asked Brandon, "to do your job" Nick replied. "I don't need you to do my job" he said. Nick rolled his eyes, he took my flashlight and knocked him out.

My jaw dropped.

"NICK!" I cried, "how could you do that? I swear to you-"

"Relax, Tilly! He's just knocked out for a couple of hours! We did him a favor! He doesn't need to face dinosaurs and mammals that can actually kill you, and they're made out of wax!"

"Or plastic" I added.

"That's not the point!" he said.

He bent down and took Brundon...Brandon's card and went over to the card swiper.

The door opened. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go!"

* * *

**Please leave a review! Follow this fanfic! And also fav it! The action starts soon... **

**~PatronusNightFlame **


	10. Chapter 10

**LARRY's POV**

"Oh crap, Ross" I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I think I left something in the restaurant" I lied. Didn't feel good lying to a good friend of mine...

"We'll just go back then!" he said. Luckily we were already at the Louvre.

"No, you know what, you should go rest in your hotel," I suggested, "I'll fetch it myself" I said. Ross nodded, "alright, mate, see you soon" he said hugging me, "see ya"

He called another cab and hopped in, he waved goodbye as I did the same. I stood there to make sure he was gone...and I ran to the staff door. Luckily there was a girl - pretty much drunk too, going in to do her shift.

Yes! Great!

I followed her in, I crept behind her as she went into the locker room. Thank god she wasn't bothered to change. I went pass the locker room, and I heard voices...

Ahkmenrah's...Lancelot's...Meg's. Yep!

After a rather awkward discussion about Meg and Ahk's relationship, the girl was fast asleep.

"Is she okay?" asked Lancelot, "yeah, just drunk" Said Meg

"Meg?" said Ahk, "if we ever get married, can we lessen the alcohol? Incase your bridesmaid passes out"

Wait...now they're thinking about getting married? I thought kissing an exhibit was bad enough already!

"Yes, of course, love"

"NOT AGAIN? GUYS GET A ROOM!" Screamed Lancelot.

I walked out the locker room. "Hey guys" I greeted. Meg and Ahk broke apart.

"Larry?" They all said synchronized, and all three came to hug me.

"Okay guys...too tight" I said trying to breathe. "Sorry" they apologized. My eyes lead my vision to the tablet, which looked delicate and fragile. Like it would snap in two any second.

"Whats wrong with the tablet?" I asked.

All three exchanged glances. "Well...the thing is...we don't know" started Meg, "you dont know? Ahk? How about you?" I asked. He gave me a sour look in return.

"Well...if theres anything I know about this museum, it's that they have an egyptian exhibition, it was supposed to be closed years ago, but it never did." I said, "also, what's wrong with the pyramid?" I asked. "What pyramid?" said the two exhibits.

"The Louvre glass pyramid, it's outside, or that...we're inside it" explained Meg, "why? Is there something wrong?" she asked. "Yeah...very...it was blood red with mist around it" I said. All three pairs of eyes widened.

"Also, did anyone notice the moon?" asked Meg, "it's the lunar eclipse today or something" she said. Ahkmenrah's face showed a sudden realization.

"I think I know whats going on..." he said, "what?" we all asked. "I'm not sure...but there was a legend - I heard this when the tour guide was explaining me tablet back in Britain, the legend was that my tablet would become 'divided' once each thousand years, it would bring Egypt's most powerful pharaohs to life so they can see what has changed...but...it couldn't be, right? It's just a legend. Though I've been told about this before...when I was alive, but it never actually happened...we called it the _Diversion of the Era_"

"Lancelot's a legend" said Meg.

"That wasn't very nice" Lancelot said.

"He's still here, he's as real as he can ever be!"

"I'm not sure if you mean that in a good way, Megera"

"Your tablet bringing stuff to life was a legend or something, and it's true!"

"Meg-"

"Lance! Not now!"

"I'm trying to say something!"

"I'm trying to clear things up here!"

The two started bickering, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay! Guys! Zip it! We'll make our way to the Egyptology department, okay? And let's sort this thing out" I said.

* * *

**SACAGAWEA's POV**

"Trust me, it aint gonna work" said Jed, "how do you know? We've never even tried!" bickered Octavius, "cause this situation aint new to us! We've been locked in a box before! Remember?"

Oh...the horror...his words brought back terrible memories of the Smithsonian.

"This is different, we're not at the Smithsonian anymore...I hope..." I said. A lioness roared to agree with me. "Even she agrees!" said Octavius. "Jedediah, we could at least give it a try" he added.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," started Amelia, "but it seems to me that we're in France" she said, "how do you know?" I asked. She handed me a slip, on the slip it wrote:

_Amelia Earhart, Museum of Natural History, Smithsonian Contribution Exhibition. SENT TO: Louvre museum, France, Treasures of America Exhibition._

"We're a long way from home, fellas" said Jed.

I couldn't take this anymore. I had to get us out. I took out a knife - I have one in my pouch, and I stabbed the door - hoping it would create a dent, and if I continued doing it, it would form a hole.

But other than a dent, the door opened, revealing the capturers.

"Tres bien, messieurs! I see you have captured all of them!" said a voice...I know I've heard this voice somewhere...

"Not all, monsieur Napoleon...there are still duex (two) on the run"

My eyes widened at the sight.

"Be sure to get them then" said the short man.

"Not good...this is not good..." whispered Jed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. If you haven't already, be sure to do so!**

**Another thing is, I'm kinda sick - fever and sore throat, so updates may be slower and shorter than usual, sorry!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

_**MEGERA's POV**_

"How much longer do we need to walk?" I whined, "the Louvre's a pretty big place" said the most mature one - Larry. "I can just flash us out of here and arrive there!" I said.

After all, it's not like there are rules to use magic! It's not like theres an age limit like alcohol using and driving a car.

"We might pick up some clues on the way" said Larry.

After 5 minutes of walking we came across 'Trésors de France', which I'm guessing translates to 'Treasures of France'...?

The four of us talked in. Around us were portraits, sculptures, Jeanne d' arc pointing a sword at us. WAIT JEANNE D' ARC POINTING A SWORD AT US.

"Duck!" Shouted Lance. He flung out his sword and the two started dueling. I spotted a room. "Lance! This way!" I said, I grabbed Ahk's hand and the four of us rushed into the room, slamming the door behind us. Jeanne d' Arc's sword went straight through the door.

I used my magic and summoned the sword. Clearly I didn't think this through because the sharp point of the sword is coming straight at me! I ducked as the sword came flying towards me - like how I did once before while I was trapped in my memories.

It ended up right next to...the Monalisa...

"Are you here to complain about my smile as well?" she said. Wow...first time talking to a portrait...this must be fun.

"You can speak English?" asked Larry.

"Yes," she answered simply, "why are you here?" she asked.

"I think you just witnessed it as the sword of that maniac outside is right beside you" said Lancelot rolling his eyes.

"Oh...you're not here to complain about my smile then!" She said cheerfully.

"Why would anyone complain? You're Monalisa..." said Larry.

"Don't you know how lonely and heartbroken I am? My husband Francesco del Giocondo is not here, I am locked in this room! No one to talk to...no one to hear me say anything..." She said. "Does it matter _how _I smile?"

"No, no...no of course not!" I said quickly, "you're beautiful!"

"Merci," she said, "but everyday, complaints, complaints! What if I complained about your face for a day! How would you feel? From lundi to dimanche (monday to sunday), they come in and say something about my face!" She boomed. We jumped a little at that. "désolé," she said with a weak smile, "they seem to have forgotten that I am the one who was painted and displayed! Not them! See who's laughing now!"

The door burst open.

"Sword. Now" said the knight.

Lancelot was on guard. "Not a chance you wicked-"

"Don't you dare go there!" Said Jeanne d' arc in her normal, girl voice.

"You're a woman?"

I face-palmed, I saw Larry do the same thing from the corner of my eye.

She lifted up her helmet. "You must be Sir Lancelot" she said. "You are legendary, my liege." Lancelot flipped his hair. "Why, thank you, I'm flattered." Jeanne d' arc rolled her eyes.

"What business do you have here, outsiders?" she demanded.

"We're trying to get to Egypt...why do we keep going there?" said Larry.

"Good question, Ahk's Egyptian" answered Lancelot.

I face-palmed again. "Lance...for once...please...don't talk."

"Well...I...do you need help?" asked Jeanne d' arc taking her sword off the wall. I snapped my fingers and the hole was fixed.

"It's okay, Jeanne...I think we've got it covered" said Larry backing away.

She was staring straight into my soul. Very, very scary.

"You're a witch?" she asked, "yes..." I answered, trying to be careful with my words.

Why? She was burned alive...she was suspected to be a witch...and she died on the platform Menivia was going to be sent to...

"They burnt me alive..." she said with a hoarse voice, "they...how did you..."

"Yeah...I escaped to Egypt" I said, I looked at Ahk who slid his hand around my waist.

"Explains the man dressed in fancy jewels" she said simply.

"I don't like her" whispered Lancelot, "me too, lets' get out of here" said Ahk.

We turned to leave, but she stopped us. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I...I thought I told you" said Larry, "Egypt" I said.

She snorted. "You'll need my help" she said as she walked pushed us away so she could get in front of us. "Follow me"

Larry and I exchanged looks, both of us shrugged. It wouldn't be that bad...at least she can protect us from whatever there is here.

* * *

We strolled through the Louvre, have I mentioned how much I hate how we needed to cut through so many places.

For example: Jewelry from Around the World.

Something there did catch my eye though. A golden mask in a glass case, beside them was a gold piece of fabric with a green stain on it...

Ahkmenrah must have seen me staring, he walked over and held me in his arms. "Don't ever run from me like you did before" he said, he kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter.

_"It tore my dress_" I said.

_"Yeah...it did" _

_"I didn't know that" _I chuckled.

I turned to face him and placed a kiss on his lips. There was a slight fear in me...what if the tablet doesn't get fixed? What if 'diversion' meant...parting Ahk from this world and sending him to the underworld or wherever the dead goes...

_"I love you, and we'll figure out whats wrong with the tablet" _

_"You read my mind" _I said.

_"Don't I always, love" _

I smiled and gave him another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. If you haven't already, be sure to do so! Sorry for not updating for a while! But, the good news is, I'm recovered!(ish) So...yeah...**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of Diversion at the Louvre! **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

**SACAGAWEA's POV**

"What do you horrid people want?" asked Amelia. Putting her hands on her hips, being the tough woman she is.

"Tell me where the other two outsiders are" said Napoleon.

"There are no two other outsiders, this is it." I said, "no. That is not true, there is knight and a mummy as well" explained Napoleon...

A knight...and a mummy...Ahk and Lance...

"You have the expression of realization on your face, perhaps you know them?" he asked.

"You know what I know?" cried Jed from the miniature's box. "You're short, shorty!" he laughed. Napoleon flared his nostrils as the miniatures were cracking up.

"I will release 5 of you. You will help me hunt them down"

"Why is that?" asked Amelia stepping out of the box, looking down at the short man.

"Because," he said tip toeing to reach the same height as Amelia, "the mummy is the reason Kahmunrah did not take over."

"You're from the Smithsonian!" cried Octavius, "You...horrid beast!"

"No wonder you captured us!" said Amelia.

The exhibits from America burt into chatter.

"SILENCE!" he cried.

"I want you," he said pointing to Amelia, "and you" he said pointing at me, "and you" pointing at Attila, "out the box, now"

We obeyed his orders, we needed to find Ahkmenrah and Lancelot, to warn them about Napoleon before he got to them.

"you can pick two more." he said to me.

"válassza a majom ... látom a két apró is felmászott rá." whispered Attila.

**(translation: choose the monkey...I see the two tiny ones climbing onto him.)**

"Okay" I whispered back.

"I will have Dexter, that is all" I said. Dexter climbed out and onto my shoulder. Jed and Octavius were holding onto his fur, both gave me a thumbs up.

"We will find them," I started, "and when we find them...we will bring them back" I lied. Amelia had her eyes widened, as if she believed me. Attila had a worried look on his face. "Let us start our journey" I said, leading the way to the exit of the storage.

"What?" cried Amelia after we escaped from the French, "we can't give them in!" she said. "Exactly, what were you thinking, woman!" cried Jed, who was still on Dexter.

"Don't worry, we'll warn them and hopefully contact Larry in time to ship us back." I said. Attila nodded and opened the door. Sculptures were crawling, some were store in glass - like how I was stored, and begging to come out. Some lost their minds and were screaming for help.

The pictures on walls were speaking. Some were arguing...many walked around from picture frame to another picture frame.

"Lets pray this does not happen back at home..." said Octavius.

We made our way to an unknown land. Where they had marble as walls. The floor below us were tiled in a pattern. More sculptures were moving. The sounds of their stone clicking rather annoyed me.

We continued on our journey hoping to find Ahkmenrah and Lancelot... Then we heard cries...and sword fighting...

"It must be them! Charge! Run like the wind!"

* * *

**NICK's POV**

"Nick I still think this is not a good idea" said Tilly.

"We did him a favor, he doesn't have to deal with this for 4 hours" I said.

"How do you know you knocked him out for 4 hours?"

"I just...know" I lied.

We came across a door. Both of us shrugged and opened it...the results shocked the both of us...

"RUN!" I cried.

This is the moment where I cry and pee my pants. Because I'm pretty sure it's not just me who is being chased by a tyrannosaurus rex.

"TILLY! WE SHOULD...WE SHOULD TRAIN HIM! LIKE HOW DAD TRAINED REXY!" I cried.

"THIS-ISN'T-REXY!" she panted. "OR TRIXIE! THIS IS...AHHHHHHHH!"

In front of us stood a "Hatcher," a large triceratops. How do I know? This guy has his own sign thats half his sign behind him.

"Tilly...torch out" I said. The torch is the mightiest weapon that ever existed...in human history...who am I kidding a freaking nuclear bomb is.

Behind the triceratops stood...skeletons of humans, cavemen, monkeys...apes...the whole bunch.

"Is it just me...or are there skeletons everywhere?" said Tilly, who was so scared, she was shaking. The two dinosaurs roared. Tilly and I covered out ears.

Above us soared the flying...the kind of dinosaur that can fly. Around us were fossils of who knows what? They're all dead anyway!

A bone landed in front of me...I took the chance and picked it up.

"Who wants to play fetch?" I squeaked. No reaction. "Try throwing the bone" suggested Tilly.

I threw the bone. The whole fossil gang ran towards it.

"RUN!" cried Tilly. But before we knew it, they were back, running after us. Pretty scary to have dead fossils and skeletons RUNNING AFTER YOU! Everywhere we looked there were fossils, it was a hall of doom. T-rexes with heads stuck on a stick, trying to bite you. Tiny dinosaurs that run as fast as light, trying to chew your leg off. I swear Tilly dislocated a baby dino's head.

"You dislocated his head!"

"I had no choice! It's either die or kill!" she cried.

We reached another hall and closed the - thank god they were solid stone, doors. The sound of bones clashing echoed the hall...

"Nick..." said Tilly with a face of horror.

Oh, give me a break. The hall of animals? Or mammals? Are you kidding me?

"Tilly...here's the plan...when you see a gap...RUN THROUGH IT!" I said running past the lions who roared and almost destroyed my Smithsonian uniform that didn't belong to me in the first place.

"HOW ARE THERE NO GUARDS HERE?" cried Tilly, who almost got stomped by an elephant. We saw an exit, and the both of us headed towards it. In a flash of orange and black strips - ORANGE AND BLACK STRIPES!

I was down on the floor with a tiger above me. I reached my torch and clicked the button. A spot of light was shone onto the floor. The tiger released me and went over to it, I shifted the position of the light, soon the big-cats were playing around with it.

"Nick" Tilly whispered. "Make an exit" she said, glancing at the door and then soon back at me.

I let the light guide the lions and tiger, not to mention hyenas to the other side of the room. I switched the torch off and ran out the door.

"Close, close, close, close, close!" I begged as me and Tilly tried to close the heavy door.

_thud._

Both of us sank down onto the floor.

"I'm going to need a lot of therapy" said Tilly.

"The nightmare's just started." I said pulling her up.

* * *

**SACAGAWEA'S POV**

When we got there...they must have left.

I went in the room which had a priceless painting in it. The Monalisa.

"Hello," I said softly. The painting smiled. "Have you seen a pharaoh and a knight come across here?" I asked. She nodded. "There was more than just that. There was a witch and a girl with armor, alongside a man in a uniform with a tie." she said.

"Do you realize what this means?" said Amelia with a bright smile. "Ahk and Lance are here, along with Meg and Larry!" she squealed.

"Merci" Amelia said to the painting.

We exited the room, that was more like a hall, I noticed.

"They shouldn't be far if we caught them here." said Octavius, Dexter chirped in agreement.

"Menjünk!" said Attila.

**(Translation: Lets go)**

* * *

**MEGERA'S POV**

We strolled through the Louvre, have I mentioned how much I hate how we needed to cut through so many places.

For example: Jewelry from Around the World.

Something there did catch my eye though. A golden mask in a glass case, beside them was a gold piece of fabric with a green stain on it...

Ahkmenrah must have seen me staring, he walked over and held me in his arms. "Don't ever run from me like you did before" he said, he kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter.

_"It tore my dress_" I said.

_"Yeah...it did" _

_"I didn't know that" _I chuckled.

I turned to face him and placed a kiss on his lips. There was a slight fear in me...what if the tablet doesn't get fixed? What if 'diversion' meant...parting Ahk from this world and sending him to the underworld or wherever the dead goes...

_"I love you, and we'll figure out whats wrong with the tablet" _

_"You read my mind" _I said.

_"Don't I always, love" _

I smiled and gave him another kiss.

_"You know...when you passed out...when we first met, I couldn't take my eyes off you?" _He said. I couldn't help but blush. _"Or...during my coronation 3000 years ago...that dress you wore was absolutely stunning, jewel." _He said.

_"You...never told me so I never knew!" _

_"Well, now you know. And I hope you know how beautiful you are, and how much I love you." _He said.

"Let's go, lovebirds" said Lancelot, pulling Ahk away from me. I smiled. Lance really couldn't let Guinevere go...

After a few steps, Lancelot stopped at his tracks. Staring at a tiara or a diadem...a smile appeared on his face.

"What is it, Lance?" asked Larry, who just noticed the three of us stopped to stare at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"This belonged to her" he said simply. "When she was crowned queen...how did they get this wrong? This does not belong to Queen Elizabeth I, for Merlin's sake!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello dear readers! Sorry for not updating as quickly as I use to, but I am still working on 3 fanfictions at the same time, which I actually regret but enjoy doing! Anyway, thank you for the follows, favs, and reviews! **

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

**LANCELOT's POV**

"So let me get this straight...you were 19 when you were burned at the stake in the marketplace? 19?" I cried. She nodded. "Though I did not live long, I did see parts of the world...gory ones too...but I am thankful for those voices who told me to fight for France. Even though they didn't want me to go against them, there was no stopping anyway." she said.

Wow...Jeanne and Ahk might just get along...after all, both passed at a young age...

"So, Lancelot. Anything about you? I've shared the tale of my life with you, care to share yours?" she asked.

I sighed. "Please?" she asked once more, "I would like to hear them, the tales of a knight at the roundtable..."

I laughed, "alright, alright" I said. I give up trying to hide my past...though it was really just written somewhere...I'm sure Merlin recorded it. He records everything. He was a fun guy...just...that he was a wizard.

"Well...I was born to King Ban and a woman named Elaine-"

"No, I meant your life with Guinevere...I saw you weeping when you spotted her crown."

"It was diadem"

"Same thing, they're both jewelry" she snapped.

"Well...Guinevere..." I sighed, not wanting Jeanne to see the pain. "It was basically forbidden love. Much like Ahk and Meg, 3000 years ago. Except that Meg wasn't married and-"

"You're off topic" said Jeanne. Right I am.

"Anyways, Guinevere and I tried to keep our love a secret from king Arthur, but eventually, it became known and was part of the reason why the Round Table was to fall." I started, "Hah...I remember at first when she tried to ignore and avoid me...but what can I say? I have my charms?" I said flipping my long hair.

"Lance, please, with the hair flipping." said Larry. Meg laughed, "Lance, as much as I adore your hair, you're not the only blond here anymore." teased Meg. I stuck my tongue out as she laughed even more.

"Guys..focus please" said Larry, as he was the most serious in the group.

A cry came from behind, many exhibits cleared the way...for Sacagawea, the hun, Amelia and the monkey.

"RUN!" They cried.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Exactly where are we?" said Amelia looking around her.

"Egypt..." said Sacagwea, looking at the mummy trying to escape his or her sarcophagus. Chills were sent down her spine. Though she knew that the mummy inside would come out looking human-like, with flesh and blood...but she still didn't want to risk being killed.

"Is it just me...or is this the scariest place we've ever been?" asked Jed, with a slight shudder. Scarabs crawled on the walls around them, Dexter buried his head in Sacagawea's hair. She swallowed, the group moved across the Egyptian exhibition as quietly and slowly as possible...

_"Meow" _said a voice. The group turned to look. A cat wrapped in bandages, behind a glass was trying to get the bandages off. It meowed once more.

Sacagawea could feel it's pain. She was trapped behind the glass for 50 years...but at least she wasn't wrapped up.

"Well, well, well...isthn't it baby brother's best rthiends (friends) from america?" said a voice.

All 5 exhibits - including Dexter, recognized the voice...they spun around, to see a statue of Kahmunrah leading a group of bird-headed people...

"I knew something like this would come..." whispered Octavius.

"BRING IT ON OLD MAN!" cried Jed, who was unafraid, after all, he survived once, he can do it again.

_"Attack!" _

"RUN!" cried Sacagawea, as the bird headed men chased after them.

* * *

As the group ducked spears and made turns, they spotted familiar faces...

It was Larry, Meg, Lancelot, Ahkmenrah and joining them, Jeanne d' arc. Dexter chirped, and tried to warn them, but they did not seem to notice. Attila let out a cry, many exhibits cleared the way for them.

After them shouting 'run' or simply screaming, they finally noticed. Ahkmenrah's eyes were widened as Lancelot's expression was priceless, Larry's jaw dropped, Meg's face turned from a joyful one to a shocked one.

"RUN!" Cried Sacagawea.

"RUN GIGANTOR RUN!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Guys...c'mon!" said Larry leading the others.

"Larry!" cried Amelia, who caught up with them, "Amelia! What happened?" asked the night guard. "Quit asking questions, just run or we'll be-"

"Jimmy-jacked" said both of them at the same time.

"I haven't seen those in 3000 years! What's going on?" asked the pharaoh.

Attila lost it, he ran the fastest, past the exhibits from america, and slowly, past Larry. "You're the toughest of us all, Attila!" scolded Larry.

"What is going on?" asked Ahkmenrah once more.

"Your tablet!" cried Octavius from on top of Dexter. "It brings everything to life, including those statues!"

"YOU'RE BROTHER IS HERE! YOU'RE 3000 YEAR OLD ONE! NOT NICK!" Cried Jed.

"I killed him!" said Meg, "he can't back! Plus, Larry pushed him in the gate to the underworld!"

"Thats what we thought!" said Sacagawea, Meg held her arm out for Dexter to climb onto her, she knew Dexter was on Sacagawea for a long time, and she saw how tired her friend was. Dexter climbed on, "it didn't stop him making statues of himself!" said the shoshone woman.

_Right..._ Thought Meg, _I remember now..._

"Do you think they'll take commands from you?" asked Meg, looking at Ahkmenrah.

_"Stop!" _he commanded in Egyptian, though he wasn't stopping himself. "Nope, I tried" he said as they kept running.

Jeanne picked up a spear on the way and threw it towards one of them. She missed, but at least they had a sense of fear now. "rien" (damn) she cursed under her breath.

Meg stopped, she stood still for a few seconds, until Ahkmenrah realized.

"Meg!"

She raised her hands to eye level, and smirked. "You messed with the wrong witch" she said. Fire blast out of her hands. Which stopped Kahmunrah's army from attacking. After a while, Meg put her hands down, though there were still flames around them.

Plot twist, they attacked.

"Crap" she said under her breath. "Menivia, help me..."

* * *

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think, or what you suggest I should write about? (or you could PM me), please fav and follow to not miss anything. I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks guys!**

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello dear readers! Sorry for not updating as quickly as I use to, but I am still working on 3 fanfictions at the same time - Partners in Crime, Diversion at the Louvre, Heavy Crown. Sorry for the delays and stuff. **

**To britara515: Don't worry, I'll make it happen! Lance will find his true love at the Louvre. This means I have to make more stuff up lol.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

"Well, well, well," started Kahmunrah. The gang failed to escape the ancient statues. "Isn't this nicth(nice)? To have a thamily gathering, athter these long, long yearsth" he said, pacing around the exhibits along with Meg and Larry.

"What is it that you want, brother?" snapped Ahkmenrah.

"Hah, what do I want" snorted the older brother, "what do you think I want?" he scoffed.

Larry rolled his eyes, "look, Kahmunrah. We really just need to get the tablet fixed. I mean, sure, your dad revealed some stuff to us, but we don't exactly know everything yet" said Larry. "So, if you don't mind, we'll just go ask your dad, I know there's a statue of him somewhere, and if it's not too much trouble, we'll be heading that way."

Kahmunrah raised his right eyebrow. Though it was quite difficult to since he was made out of stone.

"Kah, I beg of you. If we don't get the tablet fixed then-"

A piercing noise caused Ahkmenrah to drop his tablet. Once he did that, the tablet was broken in four pieces. Leaving the exhibits 'dead'.

"Oh crap" said Larry, who had his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "Is-isn't the tablet made out of s-s-solid go-o-old?" said Meg, stuttering. The two non-exhibits picked up the broken tablet. It was glowing yes, but it was divided.

"Ahk was right...the diversion...it has begun..." she said.

(line)

**TILLY's POV**

"We shall not speak...of what happened in there" I said, trying to catch my breath. "Agreed" said Nick.

You think being jumped on modern people is a nightmare? Try it with Neanderthals! The ones back in New York are much nicer! They even welcomed you! Well...I guess it was all Larry's handiwork to tame them...

"Where...are we?" Asked Nick.

I looked around, something - or someone, that was moving caught my eye.

"Nick...Nick, c'mon" I said tugging him along.

Alright. Big. Mistake.

"Nick!"

"What?"

"WHALE!"

Before he could react to it, he was already soaking wet. "I guess this place can take care of itself, lets go Nick" I said. He blinked a couple of times, and spit out the water from the whale.

"That was sick" he commented.

"Well, there's a lot more where that came from." I muttered.

We had to go lock the others up. We made our way past the Ocean life exhibit...but when we got to the mammals and the elephant greeting everyone when they enter the museum... They were back to being frozen and...'dead' once more.

"We're still locking them up right?" asked Nick looking at the misplaced exhibition.

Where the lions were trying to eat the zebras while the meerkats were scrambling for their lives, since they were being chased by hyenas...

But all that was gone. They were once again, frozen.

"Yep" I said replying Nick.

When we got out, both of us slammed the door shut and locked it.

The two of us released a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, gun shots. They were awake again! An elephant from the other side of the door trumpeted.

"American history's next" said Nick, "let's go"

(line)

**THIRD PERSON POV _(A/N: Italics means that it's in Egyptian.)_**

"You think you can fix it, Meg?" Larry asked. She put the broken pieces back together, and waved her hand while chanting something. Larry was simply staring and guessing that it was an ancient spell...

The tablet's glow was growing.

"It will stay together, but...it's preeeeeeetty fragile" she said picking it up carefully.

The exhibits were awake once more.

"Alright, what justh happenet?" asked Kahmunrah, with his serious lisping.

The rest were awake, Amelia sat up, as Lancelot and Jeanne helped each other, as well as Attila get up. Dexter climbed onto Sacagawea, as the miniatures hopped onto Amelia. Meg helped Ahkmenrah up as he planted a light kiss on her head.

"This is what's gonna happen, Kahmunrah" the night guard said with a stern tone, "you're going to let us go, before this tablet falls apart again." Meg came to stand beside me. "Look Kah," she started, "its over. One, you're not in Egypt. Two, you're a statue. Three, we're way past that time! We have presidents like Teddy. Politicians, technology, electricity, smart-phones, movies...it's not like before. Things are different now, and lets just face it, we can overthrow you, like...right now" she said.

Kahmunrah smirked. "I see you have given up those days as an outcast?"

Meg clenched her fist. Oh wait no, it's on fire. Larry took a step to his right, keeping a distance between the witch and himself - incase she accidentally sets him on fire.

_"Megera, please calm down. He's not worth it, love"_Said Ahkmenrah. Meg's flame extinguished.

"Brother..." said Ahkmenrah walking towards his brother. "End this war at home. End it now. We have more serious things to do right now." he said.

_"You honestly think I would listen to you after all these years?" _questioned the older brother.

_"I was made pharaoh, I didn't have a choice, brother" _said the younger sibling. Kahmunrah rolled his eyes.

_"I remember the joy in your eyes when it was announced. You knew it belonged to me, you just never spoke up!"_

_"Even if I did, father wouldn't change a thing!"_

Meg was trying to break the two brothers up, but Ahkmenrah - being the protective pharaoh he is, would not let her close to his brother.

Meg groaned. She went to stand beside Larry.

"3000 years of listening to them bicker is literally the most annoying thing in the whole bloody world" she said.

Soon after verbally fighting, the two brothers kicked it up a notch and started fighting physically.

_"Attack!" _cried Kahmunrah.

The bird headed men charged towards the gang. Lancelot and Jeanne both flung their swords out to fight the statues. Sacagawea took out her knife and started attacking as well. Attila and Amelia teamed up against one of the statues. Though it was nearly impossible since they were all stone, there was still hope. Larry and Sacagawea, along with Dexter took down one statue with nothing but a flashlight, a knife and a capuchin.

Meg and Ahkmenrah were fighting Kahmunrah and his personal 'body guard', a powerful Horus, who could also wield magic. Larry saw that the couple needed help, he knew Sacagawea could manage, so he charged and took Kahmunrah down. They were wrestling on the floor as Ahkmenrah was fighting the Horus with Meg.

Kahmunrah kicked Larry away and proceeded to his own brother.

_"You don't deserve the throne!" _

_"You should've behaved more at home!" _

_"Shut it!"_ Meg cried,a powerful force broke up the two brothers, not to mention cracked the statues of the Horus and the bird-headed men. "Enough with your bickering!" she said turning to the statue of Kahmunrah, "Both of you!" she cried, now turning to Ahkmenrah, who had guilt and a glint of sorrow in his eyes.

"Kah, Where's Merenkahre?" she asked. "My lipsth are sealed, Menivia" said Kahmunrah. To show his defeat, he turned around and started walking back to his exhibition position.

"I believe he's down this way" said Amelia pointing to her left, "how do you know?" I asked. "Oh..." she said chuckling, "we've been here."

O.o.O

**LARRY'S POV**

In front of us was a statue of Ahk's dad's head.

"Father" said Ahkmenrah, as he was a very respectful child.

"Ahkmenrah...son...what are you doing here with the witch?" he asked glancing at Meg.

"Sir," I started, "we need you to expose more of the secrets to your son's tablet" I said.

"More of the secrets? When have I ever met you, peasant?" he said sounding alarmed. "But first, if you want to talk to me, you must kiss my staff"

"Here we go again" said Ahk and Sacagawea rolling their eyes.

"You don't have a staff...sir..." said Octavius. The head looked around.

"In that case, I will not speak!" Jed and Octavius both face-palmed. Dexter just shook his head.

"Father...it is the diversion...how do we fix this? Before, the high priests would help us...but now...we're on our own!" said Ahkmenrah, with worry in his eyes. The old pharaoh sighed, "for the sake of my son" he said with a smile, "I shall expose a hidden fact about the tablet" he said. "The tablet is affected by the eclipse. Magical folk have warned us, such as your parents, Menivia" he said looking at Meg, who had a sour expression. "The diversion occurs once in each thousand years...the reason behind it is simply because the moon is well...divided, in a way. It is an eclipse. It's not really supposed to happen, but it did anyway."

"But, we've had eclipses before" said Jeanne d' arc speaking up, "we have one in about a year or two, how does that even make sense?"

"This is a special eclipse that only Khonsu can explain why it occurs. Since we are not god of the moon, we should just live with it! However, I do not have all the answers. As my son said, the high priests used to help us with it, now it can only be fixed if you read the code of Hammurabi" he answered simply.

"Like thats going to help us" muttered Jed. Amelia shot him a look.

"Thats been translated already though" I said, "there's nothing about the tablet in the code..." I said. This just got more complicated. It's not just 'bring tablet to moonlight' it's read the code that has been translated, but has deeper meanings?

Merenkahre chuckled.

"That's because you're not a wizard, Mr. Daley, guardian of Brooklyn." I turned to look at Meg, who was just as confused as I am.

"Menivia" he said, "save my son, read the code. It is only truly translatable by those who posses magic."

"So...so...my parents knew Hammurabi?" Meg asked. The pharaoh nodded. "Oh...oh okay" she said.

"Thank you father" said Ahk. "Now, go! Stop the diversion before it gets worse!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello fellow night guards! Or...exhibits? Sorry for not updating as quickly as I use to, but I am still working on 3 fanfictions at the same time - Partners in Crime, Diversion at the Louvre, Heavy Crown. Go check the other two out, you may or may not enjoy reading them, but yeah...**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! With a little plot twist... **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

It took the gang a while to find the code of Hammurabi. On the way, they did ask exhibits for help...But who they stumbled across shocked the knight of the roundtable.

"Guinevere?" said Lancelot in a tone of disbelief.

The brunette figured turned around. Showing the gang her face, which mimicked Lancelot's expression - shocked.

"Lancelot..." she spoke. "Is that you?"

A smile appeared on the knight's face, he ran to embrace the queen as she did the same to him.

Larry smiled at the sight, he and Amelia locked fingers. Meg noticed Sacagawea's sorrowed face. Meg knew that she was disappointed to be apart from Teddy.

"It's alright, Sacagawea" she said softly, "I know you miss him, but you'll be reunited soon..."

The Shoshone woman nodded, and put on a weak smile. The miniatures that sat on her shoulders patted her to comfort their friend.

"I can't believe you've been here the whole time!" said Guinevere, "I've missed you so much!" Lancelot chuckled, "I'm glad to have been reunited with you too, my queen. Promise me you'll be mine? Now we have no Arthur standing in our way! We can be happy together! Come back to the Camelot in the british museum with me-"

"Whao, hold on." said Larry, cutting his friend off. He had to stop all this drama. "Now we're taking her with us? Thats not going happen, Lance." said Larry shaking his head.

"Why not?" asked Amelia, "I would like to see the lad do something less goopy for once!"

Everyone looked at the pilot with a confused expression.

"I would like to see Lancelot happy." she said finally. An 'Oh' sound echoed the room.

"Larry, one exhibit wouldn't hurt _that_ much...would it?" said Meg, "Lancelot has finally found the love of his life, and...are you really going to separate them once more?" The pharaoh beside her nodded in agreement. "Larry...you probably don't know what it feels to lose your loved one for 3000 years..." he said, "it was a pain in the ass, as well as a torture in your heart."

"I thought your heart was removed-"

"Stop ruining the moment!" whispered Ahkmenrah, "and pay attention in class! The only organ remaining is the heart!" he scolded.

"Oh pipe down you two!" said Amelia, "Larry...the lad's finally happy with her, why not bring her back? I'm sure she'd like it there in England." Larry sighed. Amelia raised her eyebrow. "alright, alright, she can come along..." said Larry in defeat, Guinevere smiled and gave Lancelot a peck on the lips.

"Hey um...Gigantor? We've better run or else they'll play hopscotch on us..." said Jed looking behind the gang. Everyone turned to look, only to see angry french soliders with loaded guns charging towards them...

"C'mon, c'mon lets go! Go! Go!" said Larry as he shooed the exhibits and Meg.

* * *

**NICK's POV**

Oh god...guns are involved now...

I swear, if I die in there? I'm going to be put up for display. Or Ahk can like...help me plan a tomb and bury me next to either the British museum or the museum of natural history, back in new york...

"O say can you see, by the dawn's early light" sang a voice. "What was that?" questioned Tilly as she was unlocking the door with 'Brundon's' card.

"What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming"

"The national anthem." I answered simply, with a shrug. Tilly pressed her ear to the door. "I think the presidents are singing..." she said. She swiftly opened the door, and she was right.

The American presidents were standing together, singing the national anthem.

"Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave, O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep, where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes," Tilly and I exchanged glances. I shrugged and went to joined in the line, and the anthem.

"What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,

As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?

Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,

In fully glory reflected now shines in the stream:

'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh, long may it wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave,"

Tilly facepalmed. She pulled me out the line.

"Nick, we're here for work, not to joke around!" she scolded, she looked towards the presidents.

Another gunshot.

Tilly and I raced to where the sound originated.

Oh no...not mannequins...again...

* * *

**GUINEVERE'S POV**

I took in a deep breath...I could breathe again! I walked towards Merlin's book, perhaps it would tell me where I was...and why I was frozen for so long. What seemed to be Merlin's book had the title 'Arthurian Legends' It was protected with a layer of glass...

Suddenly, screams and shouts echoed along the hallway. Men dressed in funny looking blue clothes rushed in.

"Avez-vous vu les intrus?"

I narrowed my brows... "Sorry?" After that they completely ignored me, and continued on their quest.

I wandered around this beautiful castle alone, making new friends with stoned figures and painted legendary people.

I came across an unusual exhibit. With odd looking words written on the walls, I was studying these writings until something glittering caught my eye. A small piece of gold with red wisps surrounding it was found on the floor. I picked up the delicate piece and examined it.

Clumsiness wasn't the word to describe me, but I let it fall into my eye.

Lancelot was here...Lancelot was the enemy.

The one that should've been king long ago was a man named Kahmunrah. He was the heir to the throne.

O.o.O

"I never thought thathe would'th worked..." said Kahmunrah. "What is your name?" he asked kindly.

"Guinevere. Queen Guinevere."

A smirk formed on his face. "Well, your majesty. If it's not too much trouble, I would like you to find the intruders that hold the magic tablet, and bring them to me...soon the world will be mine like it should've all these years ago..."

It wasn't difficult finding them...

"Guinevere?" said a familiar voice.

I turned around. Lancelot...his face was shocked but at the same time, glad. Very much like how I am feeling...

"Lancelot..." I said softly. "Is that you?"

A smile appeared on his beautiful face, he came and held me in his arms. Oh, how I missed this lovely feeling.

_But he's the enemy...perhaps, fake your joyfulness...and crush them..._

* * *

**So...did you enjoy this chapter? Leave a review below to tell me what you think/what you suggest/what I should improve on. Because there's always room for improvement ;) **

**Follow to not miss any updates because I may or may not be updating every week, due to exams at school and many other stuff...**

**Fav to show the world you like this! **

**Thank you! **

**~PatronusNightFlame**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello dear readers! Sorry for not updating as quickly as I use to, but I am still working on 3 fanfictions at the same time - Partners in Crime, Diversion at the Louvre, Heavy Crown. I will most likely be updating this every 2 weeks/1 week, but I can't promise that I will follow that rule...pattern...thing, due to schoolwork. So, sorry (again) for slowing everything down. **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

The french solider's chased the group, Meg was trying to hold the tablet with her magic, until she remembered...if the tablet was broken into pieces, the magic that brings everything to life would stop...

"Larry!" the witch cried.

"What?" he shouted.

"What if I separate the tablet?"

"Just try not to!"

A bullet shot past them. "Oh-my-cow they're loaded!" panicked Jed. The bullets were probably just as big as they were.

"No, I meant, if I purposely did it! If the tablet comes apart-"

Another bullet.

"Then the magic will stop!" she said. "Larry?"

Another bullet flew past the group. "Trying to duck bullets here!" cried the night guard. "We wouldn't need to if we took it apart!" said Meg. Ahk thought it was a good idea, so without any second thoughts, he nudged Meg's hand, causing her to lose balance and make the tablet topple over.

Everything stopped...

"Oh god" muttered Larry. "What?" asked Meg, who did not notice the almost-dust-and-bone-pharaoh. "Whatever you do, do not look at Ahkmenrah" said Larry. But Meg did the opposite and flinched.

"This is what I get for agreeing to a relationship with a 3000 year old dead pharaoh"

The two blocked the way, so that the French soldiers couldn't make their way through. As Meg was about to put the tablet back into place...she spotted a tiny missing piece to the artifact.

"Larry..." she started, "I think we've a problem..." she said pointing to the missing corner. Larry's eyes widened in shock. "I thought your magic held the whole thing together..." he started. "Believe it or not I thought that too." squeaked the witch with a slight panic noticeable in her voice.

"Do you know if there's a spell to somehow...summon the missing piece?" asked Larry.

"Uh..hah, my parents might have given the priest the spell to bring the dead to life, but it doesn't mean _I _know anything about it." she said. Larry only groaned in frustration, "alright, I don't even know how a vacation turned into 'saving the world' again. Let's just move them, and go"

* * *

**MEGERA's POV**

"Is it just me, or is it weird seeing Lance so happy?" I asked, Sacagawea, Ahk, Jed, Octavius, as well as Dexter looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You should be happy for him" said Sacagawea calmly, as always.

"I am...it's just...odd...seeing him smile so much, it seems like he's under some sort of love potion, don't you?" I said, "it's different to how Ahk looks at me" I added, "he looks at me sweetly while Lance looks like he's drunk...look how much he's blushing!"

"You shouldn't be focusing on how much he's blushing, look how red the queen's eyes are." said Octavius, pointing to Guinevere's eyes. They did look dangerously red...like they were eyes of a vampire or something...

"Probably too much magic" said Jeanne d' Arc joining us, "the Mademoiselle did live in the Arthurian times, didn't she?"

"I suppose you're right..." said Octavius, "but why are everyone's eyes at that time such...such a strong color? I mean, Lancelot's eyes are very blue, and Guinevere's eyes are very red!"

I shrugged. Suddenly the tablet had red sparks shooting out of it. "What's going on?" I screamed, only to see all the exhibit's with red eyes...red like Guinvere's.

"Guys..." I said softly. They're eyes were horrifying. They were a shade of blood, each one's expression like they were blood thirsty...Then, Lancelot attacked. He and Jeanne broke into a dangerous sword fight. Sacagawea and Amelia started fighting, Larry was trying to hold off Attila, as Ahkmenrah got himself a spear, and began attacking me.

The tablet was dropped on the floor, but was held together by the red mysterious force. I ducked every one of his attacks, since I didn't want to hurt him.

"Ahkmenrah!" I cried, hopefully he'll snap out of it.

Dexter, Jed and Octavius were fighting, the two miniatures against each other and the monkey.

The only person not affected seemed to be Guinevere, who stood still as she was petrified. Or simply...still asleep as if the tablet had not awaken her. Though she was still, her eyes were as red as blood, slightly shining even.

Larry was pushed against a wall, as Attila tried to choke him. "Meg!" he cried for help. I used my magic - though I didn't want to, and dragged Attila back, allowing him to hit a glass window. Ahkmenrah was back for more, he threw his spear at me, but I stopped it and turned it into leaves like how I did before.

Sacagawea was at the state where she was a complete monster, she was about to slit Amelia's throat, but the pilot stroke back and kicked the shoshone woman off her.

Dexter got onto Larry's head and slapped it brutally. The miniatures were now attacking Attila, though their swords couldn't do much harm, they attacked anyway.

The two skilled knights charged towards Ahkmenrah. I put a force-field around him, and soon did the same to everyone so nobody would get hurt.

Everyone...but myself...

Ahk with the blood thirsty red eyes came towards me, and attacked with some other spear he had found. I wasn't fast enough and let it create a cut on my cheek. I soon burnt that spear into dust - without triggering the fire alarm, but he didn't give up. He pressed his hand to my throat.

I summoned the red-glowing tablet.

_"Bring them back!" _I cried to it, _"Change them back!"_

The evil Ahkmenrah seemed to have understood, and pressed his hand to my throat harder...

There was no more oxygen...the world started to get dimmer...the last thing I saw was his red eyes...turning back to normal.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

"OH MY GOD!" cried Tilly as the two reached the mannequin room, that displayed weapons and the army uniform. "You did not just fire that bloody cannon" she said looking at the large hole, that was now a new addition to the museum.

"Duck!" cried Nick as he pushed the woman down. Bullets flew above their heads, fake ones of course, but it still hurt.

The two leopard crawled to a safer area. "Here's the plan" said Nick, "you have a plan?" questioned Tilly in disbelief. "No," said Nick truthfully, "but we tell them to stop fighting, break the truth, but compliment the loser's country" he said, remembering how his very professional night guard father did it.

"And how's that going to stop them? They were locked in the glass, how'd they even get out in the first place?" cried Tilly, over the sounds of guns and the thumps made by the mannequins dying. "More importantly, how will you deliver the speech?"

Nick rose and raced to the cannon. He loaded another fake bomb into the cannon, with the help of some mannequins, and fired the thing right across the area most people - or mannequins, were fighting in.

That made everyone turn to look. It also made them point their guns at Nick, who was fearless anyway.

"Look, would you please stop fighting?" he started, the mannequins looked at one another. "You're all exhibits, and you're only going to be alive tonight." he said. "Or...today" he added, "but the point is. Why spend the one day you can be alive once more, to fight? Why not spend it in harmony like you've never before? Like how they played football on christmas eve during WW1? Can't you be more like them? Those brave men?"

After a long pause, the mannequins were back to fighting, and completely ignored the boy.

"I think your main mistake was, that they don't have ears" said Tilly. "But it was a good speech. You know your history!" A bullet them flew into Tilly's hair, and was stuck there. It also destroyed the look on her hair...that infuriated the night guard...

"WHO DID THIS?" she boomed. The mannequins paused to look, but none were brave enough to admit it - or simply because they couldn't see anything in the first place. "If you're not brave enough to admit this little crime, why are you fighting? To prove your country wins? Or to be dauntless? Or none because you're really just designed to fight..." she said. "A true solider does not fight whats in front of them...but what's behind them. In your case, you have no reason to fight. You have no names, no families...Why throw your...your stuffing away when you can save it?"

O.o.O

"Why does it always have to be bloody mannequins?" cried Tilly after we've settled the two armies down. "Why?" she complained.

Nick took a deep breath as they were almost killed back there. That intense battle scene really did scare the crap out of them. How are they every going to explain that hole in the museum?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this one took such a long time. School work gets in the way of everything! Not to mention, the finals are approaching soon, so this may or may not take a long time to end! Sorry, again. Though that probably doesn't change anything. :/**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NATM, AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN MEGERA/MENIVIA, BERNARD, ELAINE, THE MINOR CHARACTERS THAT ONLY SHOW UP IN ONE CHAPTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

_"Bring them back!" _ She cried _"Change them back!" _

The tablet would not do as she wished. It continued glowing red, causing the exhibits to have a murderous glow on their faces.

The possessed pharaoh pressed the witch onto the wall, trying to choke her. She squirmed and kicked, but he wouldn't budge. Her world was getting darker by the second.

The night guard saw the young girl in danger. Without second thoughts, he picked up the tablet, and hit the pharaoh's head.

A loud _clang_ echoed around the louvre...

Everyone came back to normal. The pharaoh's eyes turned from red to brown...and saw the witch pass out right in front of him.

She fell to the floor. The night guard raced to her, followed by the shoshone woman, who immediately felt her pulse. "Why is it always you?" she muttered. Ahkmenrah stared at his own hands...there was blood on them...he turned to look at his friend...there was blood on her cheeks...

"_No...I couldn't have...no..." _he muttered to himself, in his native language.

Attila found the two miniatures, laying flat and tired on the floor, and picked them up to protect them. Dexter hopped onto Lancelot who was apologizing to everyone...but no one remembered what they did...or what happened.

Larry checked his watch.

_2am_

They needed to hurry up.

"Ahk...mind carrying her? We gotta get going...we've got to find the code." instructed Larry, Ahk obeyed and lifted Meg up. Her head leaned on his chest, drops of blood were still running down her cheek.

"_The Diversion..."_ thought the pharaoh. _"No wonder no one's lived to tell the tale..." _

"Is something bothering you, pharaoh?" asked Amelia, who cracked her knuckles and was currently massaging her shoulder. "Yeah..." said the pharaoh, "it's just that I've...I've never forgotten anything...but, it seems like I've lost my consciousness just a while ago...what happened?"

Amelia sighed. "I would really like to answer that question, sire. But...I don't remember either..."

* * *

Back in Washington, Nick and Tilly did _NOT_ just mess up the few of the most famous arts in history.

"Well...I guess they'll have to stare at a broken pitchfork now?" said Tilly, who fell into the 'American Gothic' painting. The red metal balloon poodle managed to push Tilly into that particular painting. While falling into it, she accidentally bent the pitchfork.

"I am extremely sorry, sir" said Tilly, apologizing to the man.

"Oh, no it's alright. I'm a little sick of holding this anyway." he shrugged.

Tilly gave a small smile and dragged Nick to the opposite direction. "I don't understand...why is everything alive?" she muttered. It had been frustrating enough when she had to deal with _one_ museum. Now she's in Washington, trying to take care of...of how many museums?

"Hey, I don't either! The tablet's only supposed to bring one museum alive!" said Nick.

Soon after Nick said that, Tilly's phone rang. "Tils!" cried her best friend, who was in charge of the British museum now.

"Yeah?"

"Mind explaining...why the British museum is alive? Or...why the bronze...metal...lions are playing with each other, accidentally bumping into a bus?"

Tilly's eyes widened.

"No...not them too..."

"What?"

"Alright, I'll..umm...good luck!"

With that, she hung up the phone.

"Okay...judging by your panicking expression, and 'good luck'. Something's up." Said Nick, analyzing her face. Tilly blinked a couple of times.

_This is not happening_. She thought. _Not...possible._

"And now you're staring into space...yep. Some other weird troublesome thingomabob we have to take care of?" suggested Nick.

"Brit's alive. The...the-uhh...the lions are alive..." she stuttered.

Now it was Nick's turn to be speechless. "Ahk has a _lot _of explaining to do."

"WATCH OUT! WAVE!"

* * *

**MEG'S POV**

I hate this bed. It's not comfortable and I feel like I'm sitting up, instead of laying down. Plus, it feels like I'm on a train...a train that keeps bouncing up and down, non-stop. I swear...this trip to the bloody Louvre is killing me...I was so excited about working with researchers, geographers, historians, instead of taking the freaking night shift of an art museum...

Wait...

Night shift. Bouncing bed. Louvre.

Crap.

I rolled over and landed face down to the floor.

"Oh my god!" cried a familiar voice. "You alright, Meg?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Amelia kneeling next to me. I blinked a couple of times and remembered exactly where I was...

The last thing I saw were Ahk's eyes...changing from bright, blood red into his natural, normal and charming, dark caramel eyes.

A clash of jewels echoed around the area. "I am so sorry, Meg...I...I...I can't forgive myself for not catching you...not focusing on-"

"_Shut up, Ahk" _I said in Egyptian. A little smirk found it's way to his lips.

_"Yes, 'mam." _

"Wait...so, this is what we were supposed to find?" said Jed, who was on Dexter along with Octavius. All three were supported by Sacagawea's arm.

"he said that this is all a special eclipse that only Khon...Khon-"

"Khonsu" Ahk and I said at the same time.

"Yes, thank you" continued Octavius, "that guy-"

"He's a god" snapped Jed.

Octavius rolled his eyes. When will they _ever_ stop fighting?

"I know." he said, "Khonsu" he said looking back at Meg and Ahk, checking if he pronounced it correctly. The couple nodded as the general proceeded "can explain why it occurs, and something about reading the code of Hammurabi."

"He also said something about...magical blood? Or...one who posses magic" said Lancelot.

Everyone's attention turned to me. I inhaled and exhaled with a huff. "Fine"

I walked up to the stone. I don't understand...why is it that only I can read it? It's written in bloody english, for god's sake!

"It's written in english." I said.

Sacagawea looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Dexter palmed his face.

"I think you hit your head too hard when you rolled out of the pharaoh's arms, my lady." commented Octavius.

I narrowed my eyebrows. "Can't _you _read it? It's in English! Sure...it's a little messy...but we can guess the words." I said, "why did Merenkahre say that only the 'magical people' can understand the true meaning? I mean, it's pretty obvious."

"No...it's not." said Larry. "Read out what you see."

"Okay" I sighed. I still don't understand whats not translatable. "The diversion is upon us. To stop it please-no this is stupid!" I said.

It was like making a phone call to order pizza! 'To chose English as your language, please press 1." _beep_. Cue music.

"Just read it!" shooed Lance. I groaned.

"To stop it, go to...uhh...this part's a little more difficult to translate." The words or...numbers actually...were carved in a previously carved area, making it almost unreadable. I stepped closer to get a better look at it. "forty eight...eighty five...wait no, eight thousand, five hundred, and eighty two...?" I narrowed my brows. I was not expecting this... "and then, below it. two...decimal...I think it's a decimal? Two thousand nine hundred and forty five?" I said in an unsure tone.

They were numbers for sure...but they were in egyptian...

Why would Menivia's parents write the text in english, and the numbers in egyptian? They're making this whole thing more complicated!

"Is that it?" asked Sacagwea in her usual calm tone.

"No...but I'm pretty sure thats the main part." I said with a slight shrug. I turned to face the code...bloody hell, it gets messier as you go down. I scanned the stone, reading it quickly to not waste daylight.

I mean...I meant night...

"It's mainly about who the creators are, and why there's a diversion. It's some sort of curse...or...or an accidental error that occurs every thousand years because who the hell would want to deal with this every century?" I said jokingly.

Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "I'd gladly slay the tablet. At least it'll save me from more trouble."

"You volunteered to come" said Lancelot. Jeanne only sighed and rolled her eyes. She somehow reminded me of Johanna Mason from the Hunger Games...but that's just me.

"48, 8582?" said Ahkmenrah in confusion. "What's that?"

"Numbers..." muttered Attila. "Position..."

"What was that?" said Larry who paced around the rock.

"Position?" repeated Amelia. Then, her eyes widened. "Co-ordinates! Attila you are a genius!" she cried. "Those numbers are surely co-ordinates! It's just...there's no decimal for the first co-ordinate... if they are actual co-ordinates, that is."

I stepped towards the code once more. "48.8582ºC...if I'm not mistaken..."

Amelia muttered something under her breath. Sounded like calculations to me.

"Thats it!" she suddenly exclaimed. "48.8582ºC and 2.2945ºE! Those are the co-ordinates of the Eiffel Tower!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!  
**

**I am so sorry for not updating. I have to admit, I went through writer's block for this one. But thank god that I thought things through, and thank god that exams are finally finished! **

**Anyway, I should shut up now. Here's the next chapter to the gang's adventure**

**~ThatGirlWithMutation (Previously PatronusNightFlame, no need to panic, it's still me)**

* * *

**TILLY's POV**

_"_I'm getting too old for this…" I panted, running from the corpses of animals is getting way out of hand. "How did we miss one? And that one happened to be the one with all the…angry animals and people…"

"You're only…wait…how old are you?" asked Nicky, who's trying to catch his breath along with me. Not to mention, completely ignored my last sentence.

"Don't you know better than to ask a woman her age?" I scolded and hit him playfully on the back of his head. "Let's just…go to the ground floor, I bet it's safer there"I suggested. But honestly, I don't know what dangers we would have to face.

"So…how many doors have we closed?" asked Nick, locking the door behind us, so the fossils or the remains of extinct or existing things won't be able to come and hunt us as prey.

"Well…we did the top 2 floors, the art museum, the space and air one…ehhh…I think that's it." I answered, trying to recall what happened today. All the running was messing with my mind.

Then, a clunking sound echoed around the area.

"You sure we locked up everyone?" said Nick with an uncertain expression.

"Let's go and kill the thing!" I said charging towards where the sound originated. I thought there would be a fossil or a wax figure at the very least, but all I could see was an empty hall, with the different parts of animals trying to escape their glass container.

I thought it was nothing, until a sharp pain struck my leg. I looked down to see a dinosaur head chewing my leg. I screamed in pain and panic - which most likely caught the boy's attention.

"GOD, GET IT OFF MEEEE!" I screamed, trying to shake the beast off. Nick just stood there, laughing his bloody arse off. "I'M SERIOUS! HE'S CHEWING ME LIKE FOOD!"

I kept shaking my leg, hoping it'll lose it's grip and fall off somehow. I didn't want to use any part of my body to touch the dead-but-alive thing. Nick finally got to his senses to help me get rid of the boney head.

"Ahahaha…that was worth going onto youtube, but for the sake of keeping this a secret…I'm not uploading it." he said in between laughs. I glared at him before continuing our journey.

We came across this Korean Exhibition. Thankfully there's nothing that can kill us in here. It's peaceful, and the music is quite pleasing.

I was actually enjoying this until someone decided to take care of the problem _with _us.

"Stop! You are trespassing this area, you are not permitted to be here, you will be arrested for breaking into the Smithsonian." was the noise that emitted from the speaker above us.

Both of us rolled our eyes and groaned. "I was enjoying this." whined Nick.

"10 minutes of rest. That's all I need…" I muttered under my breath.

"What do we do?" asked the naive boy, Nick. I only shook my head, "have you done nothing illegal before?" I asked, he shook his head, and raised an eyebrow. "Once you've _trespassed_ an area," he sighed, but I continued anyway, "you RUN FOR IT!"

I picked up speed and ran.

"Hey! You can't leave me here!"

I swear to God, I'm burying myself with pizza, sodas and TV shows when I get back to Britain.

I got to an elevator, I pressed the button continuously as if my life depended on it. Well…it did…sort of. When Nick arrived, I was pounding the button like crazy. Why did elevators have to be so slow?

_Ding_

"GET IN" I screamed, pushing Nick in.

We took the elevator to the ground floor, where birds were chirping. We opened the staff door - yes we took the staff lift, only to see birds flying out of control, the carpet stained with white and yellow.

"I'm going to throw up…" said Nick, who clearly has not seen so much crap in his life.

"I would want to as well, but we need to go."

(line)

THRID PERSON POV

Back in Paris, the exhibits - with 2 humans, were bickering over how to get to the famous Eiffel Tower.

"We should fly a plane there-"

"I don't think there are any planes-"

"Meg, use your magic!"

"I might hurt you-"

"We shall find a horse for transport!"

"_One_ horse, Lance?"

"Well what'd you suggest, Miss _'I'm so magical'?_"

"I don't know, the taxi?"

"I don't think we should make that mistake again, Meg."

"But Larry,_ you_ took the public bus! Not the taxi!"

"Well, we can always fly a plane!"

"Amelia, dear…"

"Don't you go all _oh dear, that's not a very wise idea_ and all"

The only one who stayed out of the fight was Sacagawea, keeping her calm face straight, though frustration was bottling up within her. Yes, she wanted to scream at them for being so childish, especially when the world's at stake.

She noticed the only one as calm as she was, was the one and only, love of Lancelot, Guinevere. Her posture like a statue, or a possessed person at the very least. Her eyes remained on the gang arguing about how to get to the Eiffel tower.

It was only then when she realised, the reason they were fighting was because of the so known "diversion".

Since the only other person was Guinevere, Sacagawea decided to make a call.

She ran towards the queen and knocked her down. It was like an enchantment lifting when she was knocked down. Red blood dust lifted up from the floor surrounding the exhibits and Meg and Larry. Sacagawea then realised why she wasn't affected - she was outside the circle.

"This woman you brought with us is dangerous!" she declared.

"Guinevere wouldn't hurt a fly!" defended Lancelot, "unless the fly was hurting her, of course."

"You're missing the point, Lancelot. She's…she's under some sort of curse, an enchantment." explained Sacagawea. Dexter chirped with agreement.

"Kiss-ass" muttered Octavius under his breath. Jed noly pat him on the back and shook his head.

"If Candy is as dangerous as you say-"

"Her name isn't Candy, Amelia-"

"It's just the way I speak, you shiny man!" snapped the pilot. "Then she should not be with us anymore."

"I have to agree with Amelia here" said Meg, chiming in. Lancelot simply glared at the witch. "She's coming with us." he said. Meg raised an eyebrow and looked at the knight with uncertainty "Ohhhh kay…So, how far away are we from the tower?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter, we'll make a run for it!" said Larry, regardless of anything.

O.o.O

MEG's POV

Jed stuck his head out the doors.

"Clear" he said. As soon as the signal (which was 'clear') was said, we ran out the Louvre. Jed and Octavius were picked up by Dexter, who climbed onto Ahk. He ran fast, but then again, quietly and swiftly.

Which didn't make sense because he has tons of jewels on him.

Sacagawea went next, then I followed closely behind. The clashing of Joan's armour was quite distracting, but then again, who cares? No one will see this anyway…right…?

Halfway to the gate, Joan's armour stopped clashing. I turned around to check on her.

"I hear something…" she said.

Sacagawea then bumped into me. "Wait, what's going on?" I asked slightly panicking - _slightly _panicking.

"arrêt! (Stop!)" Cried a voice. Ahk was backing up, taking small and steady steps to stand beside me. "remettez-nous le prince"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I know that look." whispered Ahkmenrah beside me. "What do they want?"

"pourquoi est-ce que je devrais écouter vous? (Why should I listen to you?) " I snapped at the voice. **(A/N: Please ignore my awful French)**

"Hand my baby brother back, or thfings will get dirtfy"

Out stepped Kahmunrah. I swear I can feel Jed's face going pale. Yes, I can feel him panicking.

"Why are you doing this, brother"? asked Ahk.

Kahmunrah chuckled, "the answer is thimple. Isn't it?"

"Obviously not" I muttered. Kahmunrah's attention turned to me. He smirked evilly. The expression on my face was still, showing no signs of fear or cowardice in _any_ sort of way. Because that would be what Menivia would chose do. She would not show fear.

It was a silent war until a deafening noise above us echoed around Paris. We looked up to the moon, shining bright and proud as it has always been.

But there was something different…the moon seemed to have engraved patterns or words on it.

I know that Ahkmenrah immediately recognised the words carved onto the moon. Soon after I knew what those were…the tabs on the tablet, they were slowly inscribed onto the moon that hung above us.

_"Think fast, Meg!" _screamed a voice in my brain. I quickly tipped the bucket of water on the ground that conveniently was placed before Kahmunrah and the gate. That ought to distract him.

Sacagawea took the hint and signalled the rest. Except that…they didn't move.

Sharp screams echoed. They were obviously Amelia's. The sound of glass shattering followed, and soon the sound of the tablet falling onto the ground met our ears. The tablet was in pieces.

Everyone dropped dead.

Larry came out from the corner, panting. I raced to him, and quickly tried to piece the tablet back together. Surprisingly, the night guard stopped me. "We need to get rid of Guinevere."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please fav if you like this, follow to keep up to date, and review to tell me what you liked/disliked/what I cam improve on...etc.**

**Thanks again!**

**~ThatGirlWithMutation **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reads, favs, follows, and reviews! I can't thank you all enough! ****Sorry for not updating for a while, I sort of...impaled myself with glass...BUT here it is. **

**This fanfic is _coming to a close. (_But it's not over yet!) So thank you for those to stuck around, and please follow to be updated with the next chapter - and that would most likely be the final chapter. **

**Thanks!**

**~ThatGirlWithMutation **

* * *

"PEICE IT BACK TOGETHER!" cried the witch. "I can't let you do that. Guinevere tried to attack us, Amelia's passed out!"

"THEY'RE ALL PASSED OUT" shouted Meg.

"STOP IT! IT'S THE DIVERSION ACTING UPON YOU!" cried the night guard. "Give me the tablet and we'll head to the tower."

Meg snapped out of it. _It's just the backfire of the tablet toying with your mind, Megera. Ignore it, and listen to Larry. He knows what he's doing. _Said Menivia from the back of her head.

As Larry picked up the pieces and walked across the path, Sacagawea, Ahkmenrah, Jed and Attila began to wake.

"What's going on?" asked Sacagawea, "I thought…the tablet was apart."

Meg looked at her, stunned of the sight she was seeing. "Yeah. It is. Why are you alive?"

"I believe that's a question I have to ask you, missy." said Jed from on top of wax-made Dexter. Meg knelt down to let Jed onto her palm.

"Meg, are you alright?" asked a warm voice from behind. She spun around to see Ahkmenrah blinking and shaking his head. "I think the real question is are _you_ alright? I know turning from a corpse to human form isn't easy." she joked.

The sound of glass met their ears, they spun to see Guinevere with blood thirsty eyes like before. "Run!" cried Attila - who improved on his english. The group caught up with Larry within a few minutes.

"What the? Why are yo alive?" asked Larry, with obvious shock. "Why sho-ould we know gigan-ntor?" said Jed, bouncing up and down on Megera's palm. "Hey Me-eg! You mind making the ride le-ess bum-mpy?

"Sorry, Jed!"

"If we run we will never be able to get there fast!" cried Sacagawea. Larry looked around, surprisingly, Earth was on their side, but time and Guinevere wasn't. "Get onto those bikes!" he cried.

"How do you function bikes?" questioned Ahkmenrah.

"I thought Nick showed you?" Cried the witch.

"Not fan of bikes…" mumbled Attila.

"Just get on it!" cried Meg, as she handed the miniature to Attila.

Once they got on their bikes, she used her magic to conjure wind, and allow the bikes to start moving. A straining pain found itself on Meg's leg. She spun around to see the Queen to have magical abilities herself.

"Go!" Screamed Meg

Larry went first, as he knew how to ride a bike. Meg then transfigured the chains that chained the bikes to the railing to chain onto each other, that way Larry can steer and the rest follow.

"I thought only Morgan Le Fay had powers…not to mention Merlin too, but not you." said the queen slyly.

"And I honestly never thought that you could be evil." said Meg, panting.

A faint cry of Meg's name came from Larry's direction. Ahkmenrah was looking back with worry. He couldn't risk losing her once more. He had lost her one too many times. From her leaving him for a school for the gifted, to running around the world to avoid death penalties for saving the magical, to not being able to be with her daily like they have before due to her studies and him trapped in a box, to him dying 3000+ years ago.

_"Ahkmenrah! I know what you're thinking, but stay on the bloody bike!" _

Menivia was in his head - not Meg, for she did not have telepathic powers, but Menivia did.

_"I'll be fine." _she continued in Egyptian, _"we both will"_

Flares, water, wind, light, Guinevere and Meg both shooting the best they've got at each other. Though it was in the middle of the night, many still saw what was happening on the street.

That was when Meg made a choice. After all of this diversion is over, the memories of the tablet shall be gone with it too.

* * *

Who would've known that the Smithsonian had so many guards?

They seem to have forgotten their duty of protecting the museum and it's exhibits, but instead of stopping the wax figures from beheading each other, they chased down the _only _two people that made effort into saving the place.

_riiiiiiing riiiiiiiing _

"Tilly! Don't pick it up!" cried Nick.

"It's not me you numpty, it's coming from you!" shouted the night guard back.

Nick groaned, and took out his phone.

_Incoming call from Mom. _

"Crap" muttered Nick. He looked back at all the guards chasing them down, and hesitantly picked up the buzzing device. Tilly rolled her eyes, and ducked at an incoming object, that originated from who-knows-where?

"Hello? Mom?"

The faint voice of Erica could be heard, "Nick? Where are you? It's been hours! Are you alright?"

"Yeah mom…I'm uhhh-"

"DUCK, NICK!" exclaimed Tilly.

"-I'm perfectly fine!" he said panting.

"Are you positive? You sound tired." said the caring voice of his mother.

"Yeah, sorta am. I'm just running." _For my life. _he added in his head.

"Oh…okay-Be sure to drink loads of water, Nick!" said Erica, but then was cut off by Don.

"Yeah sure" _If I make it out alive for water_ "Okay, umm…mom, I'm a little busy at the moment, so I gotta go"

"I-"

"Bye!" He hung up the phone and caught up with his fellow friend, who was a few steps ahead of him.

The exhibits were either arguing or violently solving their problems. Which is a clear clue for the two, that the diversion is getting worse by the minute.

But then…everything stopped. The only things moving were the two of the and the human guards. Not to mention a couple of exhibits around the Smithsonian.

O.o.O

"Take that, you disgusting extinct creature!" cried Teddy, using his rifle to dislocate Rexy's legs. "That's for all the times you whacked me with your tail!"

The Museum of Natural History wasn't left off the hook either. The place was covered in red mist, which caused them to fight over the simplest of things, just like those who were in Paris once did.

With everyone bickering about non-important things, the family was falling apart, and the museum itself too.

Madame Badeaux thought directing this particular museum would be easy, but it's is _anything _but easy. The whole day the doors of the museum were closed, and the costumers fled before the raging dinosaur and animals. While chaos was created outside, Madame Badeaux was doing nothing to stop them - not that she could since she passed out.

Dr. McPhee was standing with his back leaned against the doors of the museum, calmly stared at the museum. He was somewhat affected by the mist too, just not that much though. As much as he wanted to help, he couldn't. He didn't know how to help.

He watched as his beloved exhibits turned on each other, not knowing what to do. "If only the skilled night guards were here…" he said to himself.

Then, all became silent. The remaining that were standing was only Rexy, Teddy and a couple of others dispersed around the museum. Lights flickered. McPhee looked up. Slowly, the lightbulbs began to lose power.

"Bloody hell…" he muttered.

O.o.O

"We're almost there!" announced Larry, as the tower came closer to them, or rather, the other way around. The tower seemed to be losing power. Lines drew across the sky, to what mankind knew as their moon. The electricity, or in other words, power was being sucked from the Earth and now travelling to the moon.

When they got there, Larry took the broken bits of the tablet and raced to the elevator. He pressed the button continuously as his life depended on it, though it might be, since no one has seen what the diversion does and what chaos it may cause.

"There's no electricy stuff, gigantor! It's no use!" cried Jed.

_If only Meg was here…_ Larry thought to himself.

Just then, lightning stoke, and lit the tower back on.

_You're welcome! _echoed Menivia's voice in Larry's head. The doors of the elevator popped open, the gang rushed in, as Larry pressed the button on which floor they desired to go.

"It's better to go to the top floor." suggested Ahkmenrah, "remember last time? When the tablet was losing power?"

"And also because the exact co-ordinates written on the code is the co-ordinates of the top floor." said Sacagwea.

"When did _you_ become a pilot?" questioned the cowboy.

Far below, they could still see flashes of light and mist around the area where they left Meg. Flashes of color lit up the streets due to the loss of power.

Down below, Meg's light magic was going against the mighty magic of the so known 'Tablet of Ahkmenrah'. The good magic of the tablet was gold, but who knew the tablet held dark magic in order to function? Though it would make sense since dark magic was often related to bringing the dead back to life.

"You won't survive this, witch." said Guinevere, her possessed eyes haunting Meg. "It is best you go with the diversion, as it is a natural cycle of the tablet."

"Have people tried to stop it?" asked Meg, trying her best to hold her off. As well as using close resources like water from La Seine, fire from the lamps nearby - that weren't powered by electricity, throwing lose bricks or trash at her to conserve her own energy.

"Yes, but they have failed to read the code." the possessed one responded.

"_You can do this, Meg!" _encouraged Menivia. Part of Meg's conscious was with Menivia, who tried to help Larry stop the diversion. _"Meg, a little lightning please?" _

Meg summoned some lightning from the clouds above, and guided it to Guinevere and the tower. For someone made of wax, she was pretty tough, mainly from the given power of the tablet.

That bit of the tablet was still stuck in her, and can only be lifted when the Diversion has stopped.

Larry and the exhibits got up to the final floor.

"Okay…piece it together, piece it together…" said Larry to himself. He took out the separate pieces and began to put them back to their place. After saving this darn thing so many times, he already memorised it. The tablet was imprinted into his brain.

"Ahh, Larry, that piece goes there" said Ahkmenrah.

Well...he almost memorised it.

Once the broken tablet was pieced back, the moon with the tablet engravings shone brighter than before. Larry looked up to see the moon reflect the tablet, slowly mending it together. The exhibits that lay unconscious were back to life. The bit of broken tablet gold rose out of Guinevere, taking her body with it. She rose higher into the air

"Guinevere!" cried a voice. Lancelot caught the floating queen just before she dropped back down. The missing piece found it's way back.

Blinding light exploded around the world, coating it with an invisible force.

Ahkmenrah could say he felt younger again, though that wouldn't be quite possible.

"The diversion…it's over." the pharaoh announced.

"It's over…" gasped Amelia from the Louvre, the exhibits celebrated their victory.

Meg smiled and laughed a little between her panting. That may have been the most tiring fight. To fight against the power-providing tablet was pretty hard.

O.o.O

Tilly and Nick got out the Smithsonian just before they were arrested. "The diversion stopped…" said Nick, realising that all once moving objects have stopped. Tilly tried to catch her breath. "Great…great job, Nicky." she said, holding up her hand for a high five, though Nick was slightly too slow to respond. "Hah…too…oh god…too slow…I swear I could finish 12 pizzas…"

O.o.O

"Dr. McPhee!" screeched a voice. "I believe you are fired from here" said madame.

"And I believe you don't have the potential to take care of this museum." said Teddy, winking at McPhee. "Don't worry, we'll be back in a moment." With that, he turned back to wax.

The sun started to crawl downwards. McPhee's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dr. McPhee! Mind taking the tablet back?" said the rather tired, but cheerful voice of Larry Daley.


	20. Chapter 20: THE ENDING

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reads, favs, follows, and reviews! I can't thank you all enough! **

**Also, this is THE last chapter. So...hope you enjoy it, though the ending takes you to another fanfic of mine, so if you haven't read _that other one_, I suggest you do. For that _was_ the prequel to this (Diversion at the Louvre), but it also acts as a sequel now. **

**~ThatGirlWithMutation**

* * *

Madame Badeaux gave up on being the Museum of Natural History's director. McPhee got his position back, as Tilly went back to guard the British Museum, and Nick balanced his studies with being the head guard in charge in that old, unique museum in New York.

Larry went back to teaching, and came to the museum to visit every now and then. Ahkmenrah decided to go back to New York, though he couldn't see Meg as easily as before, he wanted to be with his family. His non-blood related family that stood by him, and went on adventures with for years. Though it was hard to say goodbye to his parents (again), he made his choices. And none shall question the young, but wise pharaoh.

But, not to worry, every Saturday in Britain, Meg would drop by and wake the exhibits with her magic - that she accidentally bond to while fighting Guinevere.

Meg however, hoped that the tablet remained a secret. Many saw the exhibits running lose, and the patterns on the tablet imprinted onto the moon. Now, many were coming to the Museum of Natural History to take a good look at the tablet, and by night, to take a good look at the pharaoh. _Her pharaoh. _

She had endless conversations with Menivia, discussing on whether they should remove the memory of having a magical tablet that brings things to life. She didn't want the tablet to be taken apart by scientists, or be hunt down by them, and cut open to examine how she manages to control elements, conjure items, or have a civil conversation with her conscious from the past.

Though Menivia told her not to, she felt that it was the right thing to do. To erase everyone's memory - including her's but excluding the exhibits.

The tablet was supposed to remain unknown. Though Menivia agreed that the tablet should've been left alone from the start, she knew that Meg would want to see Ahkmenrah, and if she erased her own memory, she might not be able to see Ahk, or talk to Menivia on a daily basis. Not to mention, her magical abilities would probably be erased as well, since they were only achieved when she remembered everything about her past life.

Though Menivia tried to persuade Meg to do otherwise, but she knew Meg wouldn't let a little persuasion get in her way - both have learnt it the hard way.

Meg stood on the roof of Cambridge, hoping no one would see her. Though no one probably would, since they were at a party located…somewhere. Elaine, Blaise and the rest were all invited, even she was, but she turned it down.

_"Oblita, cordis, moventur in. Oblita, cordis, moventur in. Oblita, cordis, moventur in" _she repeated, though she was uncertain if it would work - since it _was_ a spell from 3000 or more years ago and was never used. White wisps floated around her, spreading into the area around her. _"forget the tablet, erase the magic, move on from there._" she continued.

The more she said it with determination, the faster the wisps would spread. After a pretty long while, the white wisps appeared from another corner in the sky, linking up with the new wisps she was sending out. As soon as they touched, a white flash occurred, making Meg bounce backward.

**MEG's POV**

I sat up…what the bloody hell am I doing on the roof? Have I been sleepwalking?

I checked my watch. Hell, it was only 5:30. Meaning I can still make it to that party everyone was so hyped about!

I ran to my room, and searched for clothes. I came across a golden top, not remembering why I have it, or when I bought it…but that didn't matter. I changed my clothes, and put on my gold heels - it's a mystery why I have so manny gold things, but it felt natural anyway.

My head felt lighter, as if more room was made to remember stuff.

I grabbed my bag, and raced to where the party was held.

O.o.O

**LARRY'S POV**

This job wasn't right…I mean…it is right, I get a lot of income…but it feels as if I've missed a step in life. Something about me was missing.

Or perhaps I was just getting old…who knows?

I dialled Nicky's number to check up on him, and see how he was doing.

"Hey dad!"

"Nicky! So…you're off to work, I assume?" I questioned.

"Yeah…I got night guard at the Museum of Natural History." he said, proud of himself. "Hey, dad, do you know any night guards that may give me tips? Because I'll be clueless of what to do when I get there." he said.

"Nope," I said, sighing, "though I am a professor, I must say that I can't help you with that."

"Oh, nevermind then. I heard there was someone patrolling with me. She's a transfer…like…she used to be in the British Museum, but they sent her here. Along with some other artefacts."

"Well, that's great to hear, Nick!" I said, while packing my things, and leaving my office for home.

"Oh, I gotta go, dad." he said. "I'll see you later."

"See you."

"Love you!"

I am quite proud of my boy. Though being night guard wouldn't be _the _dream job, but he'll probably learn a few things there. Which will be great for him.

O.o.O

**TILLY's POV**

_Dear Meg,_

_Sorry for making it sound sooooooooo posh and formal, but this is a letter after all. Anyways, when are you coming to NY? After 5 or 6 years of working at the British Museum, they've finally come to their senses to put me here in the Museum of Natural History. Not that it's better but at least they let me travel! Anyways, Mum's told me that you're taking Literature and History (or something), so I'll let you poke around for a bit after closing hours, and feel free to ask any questions to anyone *winkwink* luckily your older sister is working as the night guard at the museum eh? CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU _

I wrapped up the letter with:

_Write or email me (or something) ASAP, miss ya_

_Love,_

_Older sister Tilly_

After I received news that I would be transferred to the Museum of Natural History, I was so excited that I finally got to go elsewhere. THEY FINALLY LET ME TRAVEL!

Now that I'm in New York, I already prepared the activities my sister - Meg, and I would do when she comes to visit. Though I might be busy at the museum, but I'm sure Meg can figure out what to do when I'm not around - she has for the past few years.

* * *

**SOMETIME LATER (MEG's POV) :**

"JED! OCTAVIUS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE TISSUE ROLLS?" I widened my eyes...the museum was a mess and animals, fossils, Theodore Roosevelt, some random pharaoh were...alive...

"This is just a dream...this is a dream, this is what happens if you have jetlag...this isn't happening...this isnt...happening..." The world around me turned black.

"Is she alright?" "I hope so..."

"HEY! GIGANTRESS"

"Don't say that, Jed!"

"Miss. Varrowe?"

"don't be an ass kisser Octavius, and how'd you know my sister's last name?"

"I…uh…never mind, Tilly."

"MEG!" I awoke with a scream, I was somehow on the floor surrounded by cos-players.

"Nice makeup, really makes you look like Theodore Roosevelt" I said, my eyes were still blurry, I couldn't really see much since I was not used to the light yet. There was a roar, a roar that very much sounded like a dinosaur, "Settle down, Rexie! She's my sister" I heard Tilly say.

"I think he knows that" muttered the little cowboy.

"Whats...what's going on...?" I asked standing up. There were two people lifting me up, one dressed more modern and an Egyptian cos-player.

"Oh…we've missed you dearly." said Theodore Roosevelt, "what…?" I muttered, "Umm…he means that…uhh..you blacked out for an hour, are you okay?" said the person dressed like a pharaoh.

I laughed at the scene around me, "what is this, a cos-play party at the Museum of Natural History? Niiiiiiiiiiice! New York is full of surprises" I still couldn't stand properly, 13 hours of flight is defiantly not good for one's body.

"Everyone, meet my sister, Megera" Announced Tilly, "What the hell is going on..." I asked collapsing onto the Egyptian cos-player, "I am so sorry, I'm just not used to NewYork and...well...walking, yet." I said, "Oh no, it's fine, it's alright" He said with a thick British accent.

"Are you from England?" I questioned.

His smile slightly faded. "No, I was shipped to Cambridge for display." he answered.

"You've been put up for display...?" I said, holding on to him.

My eyes came into focus, he was quite handsome, okay who says that anymore, this cute guy withperfectly tanned skin, wearing jewels and a cape thing? Not to mention…his eyes that were filled with sorrow…Well, no wonder it was so bright, all the light was reflecting off his costume. "I'll explain everything to her" said the modern man, the Egyptian cos-player nodded and left. He looked back at the modern man and I, but continued to talk to a beautiful lady with braids.

"Hi I'm Larry"

"Hi, I'm Meg" I said, "So...your sister...Tilly?" He said with an unsure tone, I nodded, "Yeah, she's the night guard, and I'm a friend of hers, met her because she was working with my son, over the summer" I nodded once more, Larry continued, "Okay...well...this might be a shock...but those aren't cos-players. They're either wax figures or...creepy faceless creature people, or statues or fossils, jade, stuffed animals...oh! and a pharaoh." He said scanning the lobby of the museum. "Hey, Larry, are you sure we're not at the zoo?" I said glancing around. "Nope" was the answer. "Why is this happening...? They're supposed to be...well...whats a nice was to put it other than-"

"dead?" suggested Larry.

I nodded, "Yep..."

"follow me."

We walked up the stairs, there were miniatures sliding down the handle of the stairs, I must be dreaming...Larry lead us into this Egyptian room, with a glowing tablet thing, which I recognize was the Tablet of Ahkmenrah.

"This here, is the-"

"Tablet of Ahkmenrah" I said finishing his sentence, "good, you know your history" he joked. I walked closer to it, it was bright and glowing, "amazing..." I muttered. "Yeah, okay, so this Tablet of Ahkmenrah brings everything in the museum to life" said Larry.

I narrowed my eyebrows "I'm sorry could you rephrase that, or is it just me that doesn't understand this?"

"I completely understand your situation" said Larry, "when my son told me, I thought he was high on drugs…thankfully not."

"so...I'm not dreaming?" Larry sighed and shook his head. "One hour before sunrise people!" Echoed Tilly's voice.

"So...let me get this straight" I said, Larry leaned on a pillar, "when the sun goes down, the museum comes to life...right?"

"Yep" I blinked a couple of times, "and when the sun comes back up...they freeze again..." Larry nodded once more, it was hard to believe.

"Mind…letting me look at this, alone?" I asked. "I just…need a moment to take this is" I said shaking my head."

"Sure" said Larry with a smile.

A part of me felt like I knew this already. Or perhaps, more like this is repeated history from the past…because the past is a confusing thing. Though mankind _think_ they know history, I'm sure there's a whole lot of untold mysteries on this planet.

I looked around with narrowed brows. Everything felt so…familiar…as if I've been here, done that. As if I was retracing my steps…

"Meg?" said a voice.

"Yep? How can I help you?" I said as I spun around. The Egyptian pharaoh stood at the doorway. "You're Ahkmenrah…right?" I said. He simply nodded, and stepped towards me. "Right, mind if I call you 'Ahk'? It seems eaiser and-"

"Sure jewel-I mean..uhh..Meg." he said. I titled my head in confusion…"Anyway…your tablet…"

**AHK's POV**

She kept going on and on and on about her task on my tablet. I know that the diversion somehow cost them all to forget about the tablet. Though it let us start fresh with our friends, it still hurt to see our loved ones forget the adventures we've had…and the memories we once shared, only remembered by us, exhibits.

"Hello?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "I thought you were going to ask me on the…the…" which day was it? "The second day of your arrival."

She laughed, "why would you think that?"

I looked at her with concerned eyes. My head trying to communicate with Menivia inside her. But…there was no response. Meaning she would have to go through all that pain again. Just that this time, we won't panic as much.

Perhaps I could make her remember…firstly, the bracelet.

"Don't you ever wonder why you have the same bracelet me?" I blurted out.

She looked down, "oh yeah! That's so…weird…" she said, with narrowed brows. Okay, I'm going to have to think of something else…then it occurred to me…we had to stop Lapia from coming. She was almost killed last time.

"Right…while you reflect on that, I have a task to do…" I said, walking backwards. She looked at me with a confused expression. How I wished I could set her racing mind at ease, but I must make her remember. If we bring back Menivia, we bring back Meg. With Meg brought back, she can restore our dear friends' memories.

But the tablet froze me at my steps. Soon, everything stopped moving.

"Let history repeat." said a voice, which I recognised was Menivia's voice. "This time…you know the ending…but let things be, for now. Play along…for that will be the only solution."

The voice disappeared. Let history repeat?

Flashes of the memories of Meg being hurt, confused, stuck in the untold past filled my mind.

Let history repeat…I sighed…let history repeat…Fine. I will. But I know I won't bear to see Meg like _that_ again. I guess we'll have to figure out the Untold Past again.

* * *

**Figured out what the fanfic name would be? Well, thank you for sticking around till the end, your reads/favs/follows/reviews are very much appreciated, so thank you ALL for going on this insane adventure that doesn't make much sense. **

**To those who have no idea what the Untold Past is, I advise you to click on my profile, and check that out. There you will find out more about Meg and Ahk's relationship, alongside to their past. (Also, I was called PatronusNightFlame previously, so don't freak when you see that)**

**And to those who _have_ read Untold Past, thank you for the support and following these fanfics. You guys are the best. **

**Anyway, until next time!**

**~ThatGirlWithMutation**


End file.
